Life Goes On
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to "I Won't Let Go." Five years have passed since the death of Breena Palmer and Ziva David. Ever since Tony and Jimmy had struggled as single father's. Tony has dated a few times but Jimmy has not. What happens when both men decide they are ready to start over. Tony is wanting to get serious with his girlfriend and Jimmy is ready to date again.
1. Jimmy

It had been a long, challenging five years for Jimmy Palmer. Ever since Breena's death her had been raising his daughter Tori, completely on his own. Well he couldn't say completely. He had the support of his family. The support of Ducky, Tony, and the rest of his family. Still he had to face a number of challenges on his own. Most notably battling his own grief and being strong for his baby girl. Tony could relate and they talked all the time, but there feelings were different.

* * *

Over the past five years Jimmy's family had remained the same. It was just him and Tori for immediate family but Tony and Tali, Ducky, Gibbs, Abby, and the McGee's were his family as well. Tony was the only other person who hadn't changed much in the previous half-decade.

Ducky had retired about a year after Breena died. He ended up moving back to his homeland but contacted the family often. It was not long before he grew bored and ended up accepting a professorship at a local medical university.

Gibbs' retirement came within six months of Ducky's. He ended up selling his house and moving to his cabin out in the woods. He attended birthday and anniversary parties. He would baby-sit from time to time and occasionally would be contacted to consult on case, but for the most part he just stayed in his cabin or sailed his boat.

Abby was still with NCIS, that pretty much went without saying. She would likely be dragged out of her lab when she was old and senile. She was presently engaged to a man named Todd. They would wed the following summer but other than that she remained the same.

McGee and Delilah had been married for four and a half years now. They had a four year old son named John Frances after the couple's fathers. Due to complications during the final trimester and during John's birth. Delilah had undergone elective hysterectomy to prevent future pregnancies. The couple did have a set of two year old twins via a gestational surrogate. The twins were named Leia Christine and Lucy Faith. Delilah was still with DOD and McGee was still at NCIS. Though with his team gone and three children needing him. He ended up transferring back to cyber after the surrogate was found to be pregnant.

* * *

Jimmy focused his eyes on his wife's grave. This was the first time he had come down to Florida without Victoria. The anniversary of Breena's death happened to fall on Wednesday. Normally he would take Tori out of school for the week and bring with with him, but this year the anniversary also conflicted with Tori's week as line leader. Which apparently was a major deal for a first grader. Though the teacher had offered to let her trade weeks with Ellie Paterson. Tori had refused and Jimmy couldn't really blame her. He sometimes wished that he could skip the cemetery. He loved Breena but it was always a gut punch seeing her grave. He was paying his respects to the woman he loved and Tori was in the capable hands of Tony DiNozzo. Spending quality time with her best friend. Jimmy was staying with Breena's family but couldn't help feeling lonely. He had just been feeling lonely lately. He had his family but he missed having a wife. He missed it enough to where he was considering getting back into the dating game. Except he had no idea how to date. He knew how to date. He knew how to ask girls out and how to act on dates. What he didn't know. Was how to get back into dating after being a widower. Being a single father made it even more complicated. When did he tell his date about Breena? Did he bring up Tori right away or did he wait until he knew if the relationship was going somewhere. What if his girlfriend didn't like Tori? What if Tori didn't like his girlfriend. To what extent did he let his daughter control his life? He had talked to Vance and Fornell about it but they weren't very much help. Their children were older. In fact Emily was already in college and engaged before Fornell started dating again. Kayla Vance had been in her Senior year and Jared had been a Sophomore. Tori was only six and it had just been the two of them for so long. Needless to say it would be a major adjustment for both of them. He had so many second thoughts. Maybe it was a sign that he was not in fact ready to start dating again. Maybe he should give it a while longer. Maybe he would never be ready he wished that this was easier. That there was some special sign indicating that he was ready but more than anything he wished that Breena was still alive. Then he wouldn't have to worry about dating and relationships, and they could still be a perfect family. Maybe with a couple more children by now or at least in the adoption process. That was not the case. He was a thirty-five year old widower, single father to a six year old, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

* * *

After a long afternoon Jimmy just wanted to get home. Well not home but to Maria's house. He would be flying back on Saturday. Part of him was considering coming home early but the tickets were non refundable and Maria had gone out of her way to accommodate for what he needed.

"How did it go?" Maria asked.

"It went alright." Jimmy replied.

"Do you mind if I come along tomorrow?" Maria asked.

"Sure I just needed that alone time today." Jimmy replied.

"I understand" Maria assured.

"We can go back later if you want." Jimmy offered.

"I can wait or I can go out by myself." Maria replied.

"Alright in that case I am going to lie down." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Tony called." Maria replied.

"Is everything OK?" Jimmy asked.

"He said that Tori is doing great but she misses you. If you could call her later. I think that would really help a lot." Maria explained.

"I'll do that now." Jimmy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: How do you like it? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Tony

Anticipating the two hungry children, who would be bursting through the door at any moment. Tony tossed a two trays of pizza rolls into the oven and pressed start. Tori had been his guest for the past three days and would be staying until the weekend. He loved having that girl as his guest and temporary daughter. He just hated the reason she was staying with him. He hated that Jimmy had to go visit Breena's grave in Florida. Breena dying was still a shock. She wasn't supposed to die young. They were supposed to have forever. Ziva dying was a hard blow but he had always figured she would die young. Ziva was one of those souls who died young. People like Breena were supposed to live forever. At least Jimmy was finally back on his feet and close to the old Jimmy.

* * *

Tali and Tori raced through the door, grabbed their snacks, and raced up to Tali's bedroom. Tony thought he heard them call hello, but he couldn't be sure. Tony's phone buzzed and he recognized the number as one of his clients. Tony had been running a freelance photography business for the past three years. He had lost his job as the result of budget cuts. McGee had offered him two hundred dollars to do a professional shoot for Johnny's first birthday and kicked in an extra fifty for the party. One of Delilah's friends saw the picture and asked him to do her maternity shoot. Gibbs had paid for him to take a night class and start up a business. He had originally planned to do it until another coaching position came along and then during the summers, but he ended up falling in love with it. He loved that he could work around Tali's schedule and bring her with him if need be.

"T&T Photography, what can I do for you Ruth?"

"My grandchildren are coming to town next weekend. I was wondering if you could do a shoot either Saturday at one or Sunday around four?"

"Tali has a recital Saturday afternoon. So Sunday would be better but can we do it at three?"

"Sunday at three?"

"If that works."

"That would be perfect. Thank you, so much Tony."

* * *

Tony was checking Tali's homework, when his phone rang a second time. He was expecting it to be Ruth calling back. To tell him that that three o'clock on Sunday wouldn't work. Instead it was his friend Julie calling. Julie and him had been going out for about two months now and were getting ready to make it official. Julie's son Cody had been in Tali's class in preschool and they played on the same soccer team. Julie like him had a hard time dealing with romantic relationships. When Tony first met her four years ago. She was seemingly, happily married. When the kids went back to school after Winter Break. Julie was not wearing her wedding ring and a new girl had joined the class. It turned out that the girl was Julie's niece. Both parents had died within six months. The mother, Julie's sister had died of an aggressive form of lymphoma. Three days after the mother's diagnosis. The father a popular Geography teacher. Had been killed when he pushed a student out of the way of a speeding car. Apparently Julie's ex, did not want to take in her niece and gave an ultimatum. Either Charlotte or me. Naturally Julie chose Charlotte. Tony and Julie remained friends throughout the next few years. Over the previous summer; Julie, Tony, and Jimmy had all rented a condo together. Tony and Julie had gotten really close and toyed with the idea of being a couple. At the time they agreed to just be friends, but it was not long before they went on their first date. At the moment they were casual and really just really close friends, but both were anxious to make things official. As close as they were. They had not exactly told the children yet. They were waiting until they were sure that the relationship would amount to anything or not. For that reason, Tony quietly excused himself from the room.

"Hello?"

"Are you still on for Friday night?"

"Yes but we are going to have to make it closer to seven."

"That actually works out perfect for me."

"So how are you?"

"I am doing great. How are you? How are the kids?"

"I am great and so are the kids. How are your two?"

"They are amazing."

"So when do you want to tell them?"

"Let's say that Friday is our first official date. After that let's give it three dates and if we are still happy. We tell the children."

"Sounds good to me."

"Oh uh Jimmy, Tori's dad. Is he seeing anybody?"

"No and I don't know if he is wanting to or not. Why do you ask."

"My sister saw him in our vacation pictures and was interested. I told her he was a widower and I wasn't sure about his current status."

"Uh your sister's dead."

"No! Not Joanne! My half-sister, Megan."

"Is Megan the one who drew the self portraits at the school carnival?"

"That's her."

"She's cute and I imagine she is perfect for Jimmy."

"So you'll ask him?"

"He's visiting his wife's grave in Florida but he will be back on Saturday."

"In that case maybe give it a few days."

"Probably a good idea. Hey is Charlotte going to be in the recital on Saturday?"

"Yes and before that Cody has a soccer tournament. So it's going to be a long day. That's why I am glad the date is starting earlier."

"Do you want to reschedule?"

"Oh no Tony. I want to have this date. Especially if it's our first official date."

"Well then I guess I will see you Friday at seven."

"Awesome, I can't wait."

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy agree to see Megan? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Saturday

Jimmy's flight was scheduled to depart, bright and early Sunday morning. He would be back with his baby girl that afternoon and he could not be happier. Visiting Breena's grave had gotten easier with time but it remained a challenge. It was made even harder this time, by the fact that Tori was not with him. It was just another sign that his daughter was growing up and would soon be leaving him behind. He had another twelve years at least before Victoria left him for good, but she was growing more independent with each passing day. Jimmy wanted his daughter to grow but he did not want to lose the last part of Breena he could hold onto.

"Do you have everything?" Maria asked.

"Let's see suitcase, diabetes bag, laptop, camera, phone that should be it." Jimmy listed.

"Alright well Tad is going to visit his other nephew at Walter Reed this weekend. So if I find anything I will send it up to you." Maria explained, referring to her fiancee's uncle.

"How is Blake?" Jimmy asked.

"He's doing much better. He gave everybody a scare with double pneumonia last month but now they are looking to move him to a hospital closer to home." Maria explained.

"That's good I have wanted to see him but he hasn't seen me since Breena's funeral and that was so brief. I don't he'd recognize me without a brain injury and the last thing I'd want is to do is stress him out." Jimmy explained.

"His memory is greatly improved from when Jerry and I visited, and he is itching for visitors. This could be a blessing in disguise if it breaks his hermit habits." Maria explained.

"Try to find the good I suppose." Jimmy replied.

"Well you best get going." Maria replied.

"Good idea, I will call when I get home." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony woke at eight in the morning to the sound of vibrant laughter coming from the living room. He pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs. Tali and Tori stood side by side playing with the Wii Fit, Tali had received the previous Christmas. Neither girl was very good but they were so happy, Tony couldn't help but smile. He always loved in when Tori stayed over. The girls had been inseparable since the moment they met. The girls went to the same preschool and were in the same mixed four and three year old class. They ended up in the same class again. After Tori was placed in kindergarten a year early

"Alright girls! I am going to get in the shower and then I am going to get breakfast down. You can play until we eat but then Tali needs to rest up." Tony explained.

"But Charlotte and Cody used day it all night, and you said we could play as much as we wanted to today." Tali argued.

"And you can but I don't want you being worn out at the recital." Tony reminded.

"I don't want to dance anymore." Tali mumbled.

"What did you say?" Tony questioned.

"I said yes sir." Tali sighed.

* * *

Tali studied herself in the dressing room mirror. It wasn't really a dressing room, it was actually a classroom at the high school where the recital was being held. Last year they had danced in a real auditorium but this year they could only get the high school's auditorium. Tali wasn't devastated by the more simple location. She was upset because she did not want to dance anymore. She had liked ballet when she was in preschool and kindergarten. Last year she had begged her dad to let her join the elite troop and she adored it at first. Recently she had just lost interest. She wanted to play softball like Victoria but her dad was only letting her do two after school activities and she was not going to give up her co-ed scouting troop.

"Did you tell your dad yet?" Tori asked.

"No" Tali sighed.

"Well why not?" Tori asked.

"Because my mom loved to dance and he says it is a link to her." Tali explained.

"Well would your mom be happy if your dad forced you to keep up with something you hate?" Tori asked.

"No" Tali replied.

"Then why are you letting him do it. Just because he is not here?" Tori asked.

"Because of how much he misses her." Tali replied.

* * *

Jimmy gave up his original seat so that a man could sit with his wife and daughter. Seeing them as a family was a crushing blow. He was doing remarkably well but certain things just got to him. Families who were like, the family he should have been part of, was the biggest trigger. After the switch he ended up in a middle seat. A heavyset older man slept in the window seat beside him, while the aisle seat remained empty. Jimmy was about to ask if he could hop onto the aisle seat. When a woman came rushing onto the plane and dove into the seat. She was tall, thin, blonde with blue eyes, and looked near identical to Breena. It caused Jimmy to catch his breath and his heart to skip a beat.

"Sorry to crowd you last minute. I got on the wrong plane. Can you imagine?" The woman laughed.

"Oh no it's fine. I am just glad you caught your mistake before it was too late." Jimmy replied.

"Me too I am heading home to DC. I was in Miami for my nieces, baptism. The plane I got on was going to Hawaii. Wishful thinking I suppose." The woman explained.

"I was visiting my wife's family." Jimmy replied.

"Where's your wife?" The woman asked.

"She died a few years back. She was buried here." Jimmy explained.

"I am sorry for your loss." The woman apologized.

"Thank you, I guess we are getting to know each other. So my name is Jimmy Palmer." Jimmy introduced.

"Andrea Therese Fanning. Andrea replied, extending her hand.

* * *

 **A/N: Could something happen between Jimmy and Andrea? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Double Date

For the first time since his beloved Breena died, Jimmy was in love with a woman. Andrea and him had talked and laughed the entire flight, and he had been calling her daily since returning home. She was two years older but age was not important. She had served in the Marines for five years before retiring and going back to school. She now worked as an accountant at a local office. She had been married for a year and a half, but they separated the previous year. She had no children but her ex-husband had a son from a previous relationship. Today was an exciting day, because two weeks after their first meeting. Jimmy and Andrea would be going on their first official date. It was a double date with Tony's now girlfriend Julie.

"Now Tony and I are going out with some friends tonight. So you and Tali are going to stay with Mr. McGee. I should be back by nine but McGee is going to handle your before bedtime routine." Jimmy explained, as Tali and him drove home.

"Why can't I go?" Tori asked.

"It's a grownup thing." Jimmy replied.

"Are we still going out tomorrow?" Tori asked.

"Yes but you have to have all of your homework done by tonight." Jimmy reminded.

* * *

It was a good day for Tony DiNozzo. Julie and him had been official for two weeks now and things were serious enough. That they were going to sit the kids down the next time they were all together. Today was their third official date and their first time at a fancy restaurant. The day was made even more exciting by the fact. That Jimmy and his new girlfriend would be joining them on the date. Julie was a little disappointed that Jimmy was dating another woman. She had really been wanting to set Jimmy up with her sister, but she understood Jimmy's feelings. Tony was bursting with excitement over the double date. He was madly in love with Julie and he was thrilled that Jimmy had found a woman to love. It had been a long five years but now it was looking like. Both men were on a direct route to start their lives over again.

"Are you all set to go to Mr. McGee's?" Tony asked, his daughter.

"Yes sir" Tali replied.

"Good now I want you to ask Mr. McGee to help you with your math homework. Before you guys start playing video games and having fun. I know you can get that C up if you really try." Tony explained.

"Yes sir" Tali replied.

"Alright I just have to brush my teeth and then I am ready to go. So you head on down to the car. Remember be on your best behavior and have fun." Tony explained.

"Of course" Tali promised.

* * *

The Adams House was a little fancy for a first date, but Tony had made reservations for four, two weeks in advance. Apparently Julie's friend Mindy and her husband Chad were supposed to be the second couple, but unexpected dental surgery had put that plan to rest. When Tony found out that Jimmy was planning on asking Andrea out. They had the perfect fallback couple. Needless to say the fancy restaurant only added to Jimmy's butterflies, but Andrea had been dying to dine at the Adams House.

"Oh Jimmy! I can't believe it! That Adams House! That is so lovely!" Andrea cried.

"Well thank my friend Tony. He had two extra seats and insisted that we join them." Jimmy explained.

"So is Tony rich?" Andrea asked.

"He's middle class but he has a few connections." Jimmy explained.

"Well either way, this is so exciting!" Andrea cried.

"I am glad that you are happy." Jimmy replied.

"Well it is an amazing first date. I just know it is going to be amazing." Andrea assured.

* * *

Tony walked through the door of the Adam's House, with Julie clutching his wrist. The matradee led the couple to a table near the back of the restaurant. Tony pulled Julie's chair out for her. Before sitting down himself. He loved the way she looked in the candle light. He was glad they were taking things slow but he had been in love with her for a long time. His love for her was different than his love for Ziva, but he did not doubt his love for her. He loved her and he prayed that she loved him. It would be ideal if they could get married. The children got along and Julie's family meshed well with Tony's makeshift family.

"Jimmy just texted, they will be here in ten minutes." Tony announced.

"Oh wonderful" Julie replied.

"So is there anything you want to talk about. Before they get here?" Tony asked.

"I know it's dangerous to plan a trip, that is farther away than the time of the relationship but it's nothing really. So I am not afraid to ask." Julie explained.

"Where are you wanting to go?" Tony asked.

"My cousin has a beach-house in Virginia and they are having some kind of overnight, co-ed baby-shower. It is in May. If you are interested." Julie explained.

"Can I bring Tali?" Tony asked.

"I was going to bring Charlotte and Cody, as long as they keep their grades decent. So I do not see why you could not bring her." Julie explained.

"Well in that case, if we are still together I think it will be delightful." Tony replied.

"I will call Ruby in the morning." Julie replied.

"This is so great." Tony whispered.

* * *

Jimmy and Andrea exited the Adams House. Andrea was going on and on about the wonderful time she's had and Jimmy was grinning from ear to ear. His first date in over a decade, had been a rousing success and he could not be happier. His heart swelled with joy as he watched Andrea climb into her car. He had offered to drive her, but she had business on that side of town earlier in the evening and chose to simply drive herself.

"I had a wonderful time." Andrea declared.

"I did too." Jimmy replied, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Will both couples be able to go the distance? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Not What It Seems

For the first time in five years Jimmy, did not feel alone. Of course he was rarely alone. He had his baby girl and his family, but he lacked a partner. The time he had with Breena was short but it made being alone almost impossible. He had now been out with Andrea twice and he couldn't be happier. Their second date was a simple movie and dinner date but they had been out. For a man who just three weeks ago was wondering if he would ever love again. Well he had loved again, and date he say it. He was IN love again. He could see himself marrying Andrea growing their family together. Today was a major step for him. Today was the day he would introduce Andrea to Victoria.

"Are you going out again, tonight?" Tori asked, as Jimmy got dressed.

"Yes but I want you to meet my friend first." Jimmy replied.

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"Because we are really good friends and I want you to meet her." Jimmy explained.

"So she's like your girlfriend? When my fried Jazzy met her mom's friend, it was her boyfriend. They got married. Does that mean I am going to have a mom?" Tori asked.

"You know Tori, you just might." Jimmy replied smiling.

* * *

Jimmy finished getting ready and then helped Tori pick out a dress to wear. Once Jimmy got Tori dressed, the pair walked down to the living room. Where they awaited Andrea's arrival. Jimmy tried his best to hide his nervousness. His mind flashed back to when he introduced Breena to his mom. He was nervous as hell then but this was even worse. If Andrea and Tori didn't click, this could mean death to both relationships. After a lifetime there was a knock on the door and it was Andrea. Nervousness he ushered his new girlfriend into the house.

"So what's my surprise?" Andrea asked from the doorway.

"I want you to meet my daughter." Jimmy replied.

"Your what?" Andrea questioned.

"My daughter, Victoria. I told you about her." Jimmy explained.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Andrea questioned.

"Maybe but I want Tori to be a part of my life. I want her to be included in everything I can." Jimmy explained.

"Oh alright" Andrea replied.

* * *

Tori shifted nervously on the couch. She could not wait to meet her father's new friend, his girlfriend. She wondered if this woman really would become her new mommy. It was hard for her growing up without a mother, but maybe she would have one soon. Maybe one day she would not have to sit out on mother's day and other mother daughter activities. She had her aunts but they were not the same, they weren't even her real family. If her his friend she would have a mom and she may even get siblings to play with. This might be her shot at a real and complete family.

"Victoria Elizabeth, this is my girlfriend Andrea Therese Fanning. Andrea this is my daughter Victoria Elizabeth." Jimmy introduced.

"Nice to meet you Andrea, please call me Tori." Tori greeted.

"Charmed" Andrea replied.

"Huh?" Tori questioned.

"It means she is glad to meet you, too." Jimmy explained.

"Oh OK" Tori replied.

* * *

Jimmy left Victoria and Andrea to get to know each other. While he went to answer his ringing phone. The news on the other end was the last thing he wanted to hear. It was not devastating or Earth shattering news. It would just hinder his plans for the evening. He walked over to the doorway and studied his daughter interacting with his girlfriend. At least they were getting along, because they were going to be hanging out for a while.

"Andrea?" Jimmy called.

"Well Tori it has been great but your daddy and I have reservations." Andrea replied.

"Actually we have to hold off a bit. My friend Tony, the one from our first date. He was supposed to babysit but his daughter has the stomach flu. I have to wait for my second option." Jimmy explained.

"But our reservations." Andrea reminded.

"I called the restaurant and they have tables open at seven." Jimmy assured.

"Oh alright" Andrea replied, dejectedly.

"Do you want to see my pets while you wait? I have two hamsters." Tori explained.

"I am allergic to dander." Andrea replied.

"They are hamsters named Puffy and Ruffle Chip." Tori replied.

"Dander is pet hair and I am highly allergic." Andrea explained.

"Oh" Tori whispered.

"It's OK Tori you can show her pictures later." Jimmy assured.

"So who is baby-sitting for Tori?" Andrea asked.

"My friend Abby is keeping her. She should be here soon." Jimmy replied.

"Excellent" Andrea replied.

* * *

Abby finally arrived, after Jimmy called a few final instructions. The new couple was finally on their way. Jimmy and Andrea's third date was to a local Italian Restaurant. It fell somewhere between Olive Garden and a fancy place. Jimmy remembered bringing Breena there a few times. It did not hold the honor of being her favorite place. That was a Mexican Restaurant that had shut down about a year after Breena's death.

"Romano's?" Andrea questioned.

"Yes mam" Jimmy replied.

"You said we were going to a fancy place." Andrea commented.

"Yeah we were, but Tori broke her glasses the other day and insurance wouldn't cover it because they already replaced the original pair." Jimmy explained.

"Oh well this is fine. I just feel a little over dressed." Andrea replied.

"I sent you three texts." Jimmy murmured.

"What was that?" Andrea questioned.

"I said it's fun to go to a casual restaurant in fancy clothes." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Andrea was livid. Jimmy had promised her a night out at a fancy restaurant and then all they did was Romano's. They had done Adams's House for their first date and then just a diner and a movie for the second. She swore that Jimmy was rich or at least Breena's family had been. She had faked a headache and headed home as soon as dinner was over. Jimmy had offered to drive her home but she swore that she could manage. For good measure she went to the twenty-four hour pharmacy for some Advil. She would need it for her next period anyway. She was waiting at the counter when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Lain."

"No we just went to Romano's."

"I don't know our first date was to Adam's House. I mean this was better than the diner and movie but he promised a nice place."

"I don't know something about his kid needing glasses."

"Well I know his wife's family had money and the kid is the sole heir."

"He doesn't seem like the drug type."

"Well who knows. I just know I am going to get my hands on that money."

"The kid? I can send her to that boarding school my cousin runs."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Hang on, I'm going to have to let you go. I am about to check out and besides some creep is staring at me."

* * *

Tony was convinced that watching Breena have the seizure that was the beginning of her death. Was the worst thing he would ever witness in a pharmacy and then he heard that conversation. In a cruel twist of fate this would end in Jimmy's heart breaking once again. Oh how he hated being the bearer of bad news. It probably wasn't his place but then again Jimmy did deserve to know.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jimmy his heart is about to break again. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Disbelief

Tori had a play-date with Tali Saturday afternoon. Since Tali's stomach virus turned out to just be a twenty-four hour bug and Tony had a last minute photography session. Thus making it would just be Jimmy and the girls. Jimmy had selected a simple trip to the playground at the park, where Tony was doing his session. That way Tony could either just pick up Tali or meet up with them when he was done.

* * *

Jimmy was filled with pride and excitement as he drove his daughter to the park. He could not wait to tell Tony all about his date the night before. It was magical. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about how beautiful Andrea looked in the candlelight. In his memory she was thrilled with the restaurant and everything had been perfect. He was for sure going to ask her out again the following Friday night. He knew that NCIS had some sort of training exercise the following weekend, so Tori would not have a babysitter. Though that was actually perfect. He was going to bring his daughter along and let her get to know Andrea better. If they got along well, Jimmy may just be buying Andrea a promise ring in the coming weeks.

"Did you have fun with your friend?" Tori asked.

"Andrea?" Jimmy questioned.

"Uh-huh" Tori replied.

"I did, it was amazing." Jimmy confirmed.

"Oh" Tori replied dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"I just don't like her very much." Tori replied.

"Believe it or not I know exactly how you feel." Jimmy commented.

"How?" Tori questioned.

"Well my dad died when I was around your age and a few years later my mom started dating again. It was this man named Hank. I did not like Hank at all. I went out of my way to prove make him look bad. Well my mom caught me and sat me down. She told me that she still loved my dad, she always would but she also liked Hank. She assured me that we would always be family but sometimes families change." Jimmy explained.

"Did you start liking Hank?" Tori asked.

"Not right away but eventually I did." Jimmy replied.

"Did they get married?" Tori asked.

"No but I might marry Andrea. So I am going to tell you this. I love your mom and always will but sometimes families change. Just know that you will forever be my best girl. You are a piece of your mother and you have no idea how precious that is to me." Jimmy explained.

"What if I don't ever like Andrea? She does not seem to like me." Tori questioned.

"You guys will warm up to each other. Andrea did not have a good relationship with her ex-husband's son and it destroyed their relationship. Apparently the kid was a real nightmare. Anyway she has some trust issues now but do not take it to heart." Jimmy explained.

"I don't know" Tori remarked.

* * *

Typically Tali and Tori's play-dates were the highlight of Tony's week. He adored watching his girl play with her best friend and Jimmy was always a good person to talk to. Unfortunately today was a different story. Today he was faced with the dreaded task of telling Jimmy about Andrea. He hated that he had to give his best friend such bad news. Jimmy had been so hopeful about finding love again. Things were made even worse by the fact this was Jimmy's first since Breena. His heart had shattered when Breena died and now it was about to be shattered again.

"Are you OK, dad?" Tali asked.

"I am fine but I have to give a friend some bad news." Tony replied.

"What?" Tali questioned.

"Just that somebody he thought he could trust hurt him really badly." Tony replied.

"Will you friend be OK?" Tali asked.

"I hope, Tali. I sure hope so." Tony sighed.

* * *

According to the text he had just received, Tony had a few minutes before his session. He hated going into a session upset but knew it was best to just rip off the band-aide. He grabbed his camera gear out of the car and slung the bags over his shoulders. Tali jumped out of the car and ran ahead of him to the playground. Tony soon spotted Jimmy standing over one of the benches, helping Tori tie her shoes. Taking one last deep breath he made his way over to his friend.

"Jimmy? Can we talk privately?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah sure." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Jimmy was wracked with nerves as he walked with Tony over to a private picnic enclosure. His first concern was Tony's health. Tony's lungs had been steady for so long, Jimmy was sure that Tony was about to give bad news about his health. He had agreed years ago to raise Tali if anything should happen to Tony, but that wasn't important. He was only concerned about his friends health.

"Jimmy I...I have some bad news for you." Tony stammered.

"It's your lungs isn't it?" Jimmy questioned.

"No my lungs are great." Tony assured.

"Then what's up?" Jimmy asked.

"Last night I went to the pharmacy to get some anti nausea pills for Tali. She was on the upswing but I thought the pills would help her sleep. I also wanted some on hand in case the virus hit me next. While I was there I ran into Andrea." Tony started.

"Yeah so? She had a headache." Jimmy questioned.

"She was talking on the phone. Jimmy I hate to tell you this but she only wants you for your money. I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"What money? The money I don't have any money. All of Ed's money is in a trust fund for Tori. Nobody can touch that until Tori is twenty-one. Unless God forbid she needs extensive medical care or something." Jimmy laughed.

"Well she got the wrong idea about the Adam's House and she knew that Ed had money." Tony explained.

"Tony do you know what I think?" Jimmy questioned.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I think you don't want me to be happy. I think you want to be the one who gets married first and you are worried that Andrea and me will beat you to the aisle. We are already exclusive. It took you guys months. Well I have news for you. I am not falling for your lies! I am going to be happy and if you do not like it. Well then our friendship is over!" Jimmy spat

"Jimmy" Tony started.

"No! I am done! Take Tali to your session! I don't want her hanging around with Tori! Ever again! Because our friendship is over!" Jimmy snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy believe Tony before it is too late or will he let his emotions take control? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Getting Hurt

An entire month had passed since Jimmy had last spoken with Tony. This was a strange occurrence, given that the two had rarely gone a day without speaking. Since losing both their wives within minutes of each other. Jimmy was so angry that he was even denying Tori access to Tali. The girls played together at recess and sat together at lunch. Though in a moment of rage Jimmy had called the girls teacher and tried to destroy even that. Mrs. Carter set him straight that while he could do whatever he wanted at home. Tori was her responsibility inside of school hours and she would not be denying a girl her best friend. Without a good reason and a feud between fathers, was NOT good reason. Jimmy knew that he was being irrational but he was so furious. He was so deeply in love with Andrea that he did not see the harm that she was doing. He just saw the first woman he had allowed into his heart since Breena died.

"I'm bored." Tori groaned.

"What do you want to do?" Jimmy asked.

"I want to play with Tali." Tori replied.

"Well you can't." Jimmy hissed.

"Why?" Tori questioned.

"Because I am mad at Tony." Jimmy replied.

"So if me and Tali were fighting, would I be able to not let you see Tony?" Tori inquired.

"No!" Jimmy snapped.

"Why?" Tori prodded.

"Because I am a grownup and I call the shots." Jimmy insisted.

"But that's not fair." Tori argued.

"Yeah well it's not fair that your mother died. It's not fair that I am finally in love again and Tony is trying to destroy it!"Jimmy snapped.

"I don't like Andrea either." Tori reminded.

"Well I do and you will learn to like her!" Jimmy barked.

"You're mean!" Tori cried.

"Tori I am sorry but I am the adult, and I really like Andrea. So you are just going to have to get used to her." Jimmy insisted.

"I'll try" Tori sighed.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo hated to see his daughter in pain. What he hated even more was knowing that he had caused the pain. He wanted her to be able to see Tori but Jimmy had totally shut him out. He hadn't meant to hurt his friend's feelings. He had only wanted to warn him. He just wished that Jimmy would see it that way. Not for him but for the girls. Tony had lost friends before but this was a no experience for Tali and it was one that Tony was praying would be held off, at least until middle school.

"He still won't talk to me." Tony said, as he stood on Gibbs' staircase.

"Will he at least let the girls get together?" Gibbs questioned.

"Not outside of school." Tony replied.

"That's too bad." Gibbs agreed.

"What am I supposed to do? How do I make him see that Andrea is bad news?" Tony questioned.

"You can't. He has to learn that on his own and he has to wise up and see that he is only hurting the girls, on his own too. If you force anything it will only make the divide worse." Gibbs explained.

"But she is going to break his heart." Tony reminded.

"I know but that has to happen for him to learn. It happened to me with each of my ex-wives." Gibbs explained.

"OK but I am not letting Jimmy go through three divorces." Tony insisted.

"He may have to. It may take that much to teach him. His heart was shattered and you know what that can do to a guy." Gibbs explained.

"It just seems so cruel." Tony commented.

"I know but he has to learn this on his own." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Despite Tori and Tony's objections, things were getting pretty hot and heavy between Jimmy and Andrea. To the point where Jimmy was considering asking her to move in with him. He knew he was moving pretty fast but fast had worked with Breena. Instead of heeding warnings he was shopping for rings and looking to re-home Tori's hamsters. He hated to do it but Andrea's allergies were severe and Jimmy ended up doing the work anyway. Tori would get over the loss and he would buy her some allergy friendly pets. It wasn't that Jimmy did not care for his family and friends. He was just feeling emotions he had not felt in so long. He was so distracted by having feelings for a woman who was still on this side of life.

* * *

Another Friday night meant another date with Andrea. Jimmy had arranged for one of his co-workers to babysit Tori. At Andrea's insistence they were going out to a fancy restaurant. Jimmy had dressed in a suit borrowed from McGee and had skipped lunch for the past few weeks. Not a healthy move for a diabetic but he did owe it to her. She had put up with several Burger King dates, on Tori's behalf. Now it was time for them to have a nice dinner. A date that would just be the two of them and doing only they wanted to do. This was the date where Jimmy would propose moving in together, to Andrea. In other words this date could decide the rest of his life.]

"What do you think?" Jimmy questioned.

"Oh Jimmy this is lovely." Andrea replied.

"I can't afford to do this often but I feel like I owe you a nice date." Jimmy explained.

"Well I am thrilled." Andrea replied.

* * *

The main course had just been ordered and Jimmy was in search of the man selling flower. He had saved out just enough to but Andrea a nice rose. His phone buzzed and he was expecting it to be another telemarketer or something equally useless. When the phone stopped but almost immediately began buzzing again. He knew that it was something serious. He excused himself and headed outside. His phone ringing continuously until he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Wait what happened?"

"Did you call 911?"

"Which hospital are you at?"

"Yeah I have to tell Andrea and we will be right there."

"Thank you, bye."

* * *

In a panic Jimmy rushed back into the restaurant. He could not believe that this was happening. He wanted it all to be a horrible nightmare. He hated to cut his and Andrea's first real date in so many weeks short but this was not something he could just brush off. If Tori just had an ear infection, stomach virus, or some other trivial illness. He would just stick it out but this was serious. This could be history repeating itself in a cruel way.

"Andrea I am sorry but I have to go. You can stay and eat if you want but I need to get home. If you want to stay I will cover cab fare or an Uber but I really need to go." Jimmy explained.

"Why?"Andrea asked.

"The sitter just called me. Tori is in the hospital. She collapsed on the playground." Jimmy explained.

"Well can't we just eat? I mean she's at the hospital isn't she? So what's the big deal?" Andrea questioned.

"The big deal is that she is my daughter and she is in the hospital. The big deal is that this is how we found out her mother had a brain tumor. The disease that ended up taking her life." Jimmy snapped.

"Yes but what if it ends up being nothing? That's how it is with kids ninety percent of the time. Wouldn't you feel bad if you bailed for nothing?" Andrea questioned.

"Like I am being a good father. Tony was right. You are a monster. I am just sorry that my child suffered so much. It is over and I am not sorry about that. If you can see that my family comes first than I may let you back in but if not we are over!" Jimmy spat, turning to leave.

"Jimmy wait!" Andrea called.

"What?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Are you at least going to pay for dinner? I left my wallet at home." Andrea asked.

"Figure it out yourself honey." Jimmy scoffed.

* * *

 **A/N: It's horrible but Jimmy finally saw the light. Now he just has to worry about Victoria. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Longest Wait

Fear, anger, heartache, and guilt; were the emotions swirling through Jimmy head. As he rushed to the hospital. His daughter, his only child was in the hospital possibly fighting for his life and Andrea did not care. His heart had been broken twice in a period of minutes. He sped towards the hospital anticipating a being alone. Surely his friends would not rush to his side. He had blown everybody off after his fight with Tony. All because he did not want anybody else to dissuade him from dating her. He had even brushed off his own daughter. The very same daughter who was fighting for her life. He may have ruined the end of his child's life and he would be alone forever after she was gone. In that moment it was hard not to dive into traffic but he had to get to his daughter's side.

* * *

The pediatric ward of Georgetown, was far too bright and cheery for Jimmy's liking. Jimmy knew that it was for the children, but in this moment he hated it. He wanted the world to be as dark as he felt. He nearly collided with the reception desk in his haste.

"I am looking for Victoria Palmer's room." Jimmy declared.

"Are you family?" The receptionist questioned.

"I am her father." Jimmy replied.

"James Palmer?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes" Jimmy replied.

"Room 12" The receptionist informed him.

* * *

Seeing his daughter lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and a ventilator, was purely terrifying. In that moment Jimmy just wanted somebody to hold him. Robert who had been babysitting Tori had to leave the hospital. It wasn't that he didn't care. His wife had to get to her shift as a nurse and he had to get home to their own children. Jimmy was alone and terrified. He held Tori's hand in his and prayed. He prayed that she would come home. He did not care what life would be like. He just wanted his girl home.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Tony asked from the doorway.

"Tony? Why are you here?" Jimmy questioned.

"Your child is in the hospital and you are my best friend." Tony replied.

"But I was such an asshole to you." Jimmy commented.

"That's in the past. Right now I just want to be there for you and Victoria." Tony explained.

"I don't deserve this." Jimmy muttered.

"Now is not the time." Tony insisted.

"Well you were right about Andrea and so was Victoria." Jimmy confessed.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I told her that Tori was in the hospital and she was only worried about finishing our date." Jimmy explained.

"That's terrible." Tony gasped.

"I am so stupid. I may have ruined everything over a horrible woman." Jimmy sniffed.

"You are not stupid. You had your heart shattered five years ago and you have to relearn everything. You made a mistake but you learned from it. You can rebuild the relationships. It may take time but you can do it." Tony explained.

"I may not get a second chance with Tori. I might have lost her forever." Jimmy sighed.

"Jimmy look at me, you will get a second chance. Victoria will be just fine and you will have a wonderful relationship with her." Tony explained.

* * *

Tony remained by Jimmy's side through the dark hours. Jimmy found comfort in his friend's arms. As he hoped and prayed that his daughter would pull through. Doctors were in and out of the room all night. Tori would be taken back for a test or two and then brought back. Hours had past but nothing was known yet. They were still awaiting the results of the MRI and most of the blood-work. The way the doctors shook their heads and whispered did not give Jimmy much confidence. This whole ordeal was bringing back memories of that horrible day with Breena. Tony sensed his pain and held him closer, the more he shook. Tears were falling from both men's eyes as they faced the unknown.

"I need to go check on Tali." Tony said as the sun began to rise.

"Tali?" Jimmy asked.

"She is staying with Julie. Julie wanted to come but she and the kids are getting over colds." Tony explained.

"Does she?" Jimmy questioned.

"She thinks I am helping you with something." Tony assured.

* * *

Tony was only gone for ten minutes, but to Jimmy it felt like a lifetime. Being away from his friend was nearly impossible. Tori had not stirred all night and Jimmy had long since lost all hope. The sunrise was far too cheery for a day like today and the bird song was nauseating.

"Tali's good, have you heard anything?" Tony questioned.

"Nope" Jimmy replied.

"I think she looks a little better." Tony observed.

"She looks terrible." Jimmy scoffed.

* * *

It was almost noon and there was still no news. Jimmy was about to go mad. They had to redo the MRI around seven, because the first was inconclusive. That meant back to the start of waiting. The hours were ticking by. Tony had brought Jimmy both breakfast and lunch but both meals remained uneaten and were soon discarded into the trashcan.

"I have Tori's test results." The doctor announced.

"Can my friend stay?" Jimmy asked.

"Is he family?" The doctor questioned.

"He is Tori's, uncle." Jimmy lied.

"Very well" The doctor replied.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked.

"Tori's mother died from a brain tumor is that correct?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes" Jimmy replied, heart racing.

"I am afraid that Victoria has a small mass at the base of her brain." The doctor explained.

"What can we do?" Tony questioned.

"We have a surgery slot open this afternoon. We will need to preform the biopsy and if we can attempt to remove the entire tumor. Unless of course you chose to refuse treatment." The doctor explained.

"No I want treatment, unless the tumor is not treatable. If any treatment is just a stall." Jimmy explained.

"Very well, we will begin prepping her at two thirty." The doctor replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tori's mass be treatable? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reaidng.**


	9. Heartbreak

Tori's tumor was more complex than the doctor's had anticipated. Which meant the surgery could not be preformed at Georgetown. After much deliberation she was transferred to Children's Hospital Of Philadelphia. Jimmy and her boarded a medical flight, bright and early the next morning. The surgery would take place the following day. It would be a long and risky procedure, with no promise of success. They were hoping to get most of the tumor and then knock the rest out with radiation and possibly chemotherapy. For Jimmy it was too reminiscent of when Breena was diagnosed. Never in his life had he felt more alone.

* * *

The hospital was huge and Jimmy got lost on his way back from the cafeteria. He could not help but wonder if he had got lost on purpose. If he was in fact trying to run away from his fears. He did not want to be in his daughter's room. Surrounded by all those machines and they heavy mood. His heart was breaking and he had no idea what the future would hold. For hours he just wandered around the halls; riding up and down the elevator, opening random doors, and staring blankly into space. He somehow made his way to Tori's floor but turned down the wrong hallway. He walked mindlessly past the nurses station, nearly colliding with a petite woman. She wore nurse's scrubs (they actually said nurse and had little superheros on them), cat's eye glasses over her hazel eyes, and frizzy strawberry blonde hair. According to her name tag her name was Lara.

"May I help you?" Lara asked.

"I am looking for my daughter's room." Jimmy replied blankly.

"What is her name?" Lara asked.

"Uh Victoria Palmer, middle name is Elizabeth." Jimmy replied.

"Oh her room is just around the corner. She is actually a patient of mine." Lara replied.

"Can you walk me over?" Jimmy asked.

"I actually needed to check her out anyway." Lara replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"The surgery she is having. The doctor doing the procedure is an expert in the field. He is a true miracle worker. I know that he can save her." Lara assured.

"Her mom had the same tumor five years ago. She could not be saved, there was no hope." Jimmy explained.

"Major advancements have been made since then and Dr. Harts is a huge part of those advancements. He lost his brother to a brain tumor and will stop at nothing to wipe out pediatric brain cancer." Lara explained.

"I just hope Tori is one of the happy endings." Jimmy replied.

"She will be." Lara assured.

"God I hope so." Jimmy whispered.

"She's a strong girl if she's made it this far." Lara assured.

* * *

Tony was depressed and he hated himself for being depressed. His best friend was facing the loss of his child, and here he was moping around over a breakup. Julia and him had officially broken up that afternoon. Jimmy's bitter breakup with Andrea was what fueled the split. They had sat down and talked things out. It did not take long for them to realize they did not want the same things. Tony desperately wanted to get married, but Julia had thought about it and was not so sure. The big deal breaker was that Tony wanted more children but Julia said she was done with babies. Whether they come from her body or via adoption. She did not want anymore babies. Knowing they were not at a stage of their life or in a situation where they could settle. They decided it was best to go their separate ways. It was a hard decision but it was the best choice. Still Tony was heartbroken over the breakup and so was Tali. She had wanted a new mommy.

"So you really aren't dating Julia anymore?" Tali asked.

"No, we decided it was best to end things." Tony replied.

"So I'm not getting a mommy?" Tali asked.

"Not right now but we are fine on our own. Aren't we?" Tony asked.

"I guess so." Tali replied.

"Hey are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I don't want to do dance anymore." Tali confessed.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"I don't like it that much. I used to but I don't anymore." Tali explained.

"Do you not like your teacher? I can put you in a new class." Tony offered.

"No I just do not want to dance anymore." Tali insisted.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yes" Tali replied.

"I will call your teacher in the morning." Tony replied.

"So I'm out?" Tali asked.

"Well I want you to have an extra circular activity. I do not want you just sitting around all the time. Especially on days I am working." Tony explained.

"Can I play softball like Tori?" Tali asked.

"That is a wonderful idea." Tony replied.

"Can I call Tori and tell her that I get to play?" Tali asked.

"Remember what we talked about last night?" Tony asked.

"Tori's in the hospital." Tali recalled.

"Afraid so." Tony replied.

"Will she be OK?" Tali asked.

"I really don't know." Tony replied.

"Can I go see her?" Tali asked.

"They had to move her to another hospital. It is far away and as long as she is this sick. I don't think it would be the best idea." Tony explained.

"I want Tori." Tali sniffed.

"I know you do and you will see her soon." Tony assured.

* * *

Jimmy sat by his daughter's bedside. Tori had spiked a fever in the early evening hours. If it did not break by morning. The surgery would be delayed if not canceled. Tori had been suffering violent seizures throughout the day and was now fully dependent on the ventilator. The doctor's were slowly losing hope on her survival. If she did survive they could not promise that she would be the same girl Jimmy had raised. There was the risk of behavioral changes but the most concerning was total disability.

* * *

 **A/N: Tori's surgery finally takes place in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Complications

Tori's fever broke overnight, making her eligible for surgery in the morning. They would be taking her back for prep at ten and the surgery would take place around noon. Knowing he would be unable to eat anything at lunch. Jimmy forced himself to eat breakfast. A meal he barely managed to keep down. After he ate he met with Tori's doctor and then returned to his girls side. His mind drifted to the morning of Breena's surgery. He tried to block out that day but moments like this made it all come rushing back.

* * *

Tony did not get a wink of sleep the night before Tori's surgery. Around two in the morning he could take it no longer. He called Gibbs in to babysit Tali and then called in a favor with a friend who worked for Delta. By five he was boarding a plane bound for Philadelphia. In a way it was ironic that he was leaving behind his daughter. Right in the moment where he really should be holding her close and thanking God for her health but Jimmy had nobody else by his side. Nobody from NCIS could get away, Gibbs could not handle the situation, and Ducky was not himself on the phone. Tony knew that he needed to get to his friend's side. As soon as the plane touched down, he made his way to the hospital. It was a huge facility and Tony drove around for an hour trying to find the right building. He the drove around for another hour trying to find a parking spot. When he finally found a place he dumped all of his change into the meter and raced up to Tori's room. His heart hit the floor when he first saw Jimmy's pained face and the empty bed.

"Palmer" Tony gasped.

"They took her back for prep." Jimmy assured.

"So she's all set? Last night you mentioned a fever." Tony recalled.

"It broke just in time." Jimmy replied.

"Thank God" Tony cried.

"Your telling me. The sooner I get some answers on this thing. The sooner they can save her or I can at least make memories." Jimmy explained.

"They will save her." Tony assured.

* * *

Jimmy was relieved to have a friend by his side. He was surprised that more did not come but figured they were having trouble getting away. Gibbs didn't have any encumbrances but would likely have issues being around a child facing a life or death situation. Ducky should be able to get away but Ducky had been different lately. Tori was taken to the operating room at noon. Tony sat by Jimmy's side as they waited.

"How long did they say it would take?" Tony asked.

"It's going to be about four hours." Jimmy sighed.

"Shit" Tony whispered.

"It may be shorter if they can't remove it after all or longer if there are complications. Whatever the case. It's going to be a long afternoon." Jimmy explained.

"I'll be buy your side." Tony assured.

"You didn't have to come." Jimmy commented.

"Yes I did." Tony insisted.

* * *

Hours drug by and with each moment Jimmy grew more distressed. It killed Tony to see his friend in so much pain. He could not imagine if Tali were in this situation. It was bad enough waiting for her to get tubes placed in her ears and that was a short and easy surgery. This was long and high risk. The slightest mistake, and Tori's whole life was changed or worse lost.

"It's been four hours." Jimmy observed.

"Seems like so much longer." Tony commented.

"Why isn't she out? Why haven't they told us anything. There are complications aren't there? Yeah that's it or she would be out for sure." Jimmy rambled.

"Surgery taking a longer than expected does not mean complications. Besides they said around four hours. I would give it at least another hour before you start to worry." Tony assured.

"Would you be saying that if it were Tali?!" Jimmy demanded.

"Well no but you would be the one reassuring me." Tony explained.

"NO! I would not be filling you with false assurances! I remember when Breena was sick! I remember the fear! I would not lie to protect you!" Jimmy snapped.

"Jimmy" Tony called.

"NO! TONY NOT NOW! GET OUT! I WILL FIND YOU WHEN TORI IS OUT!" Jimmy bellowed.

"Jimmy" Tony pleaded.

"Save it!" Jimmy spat.

* * *

Tony felt raw and hurt. He wanted to be there for his friend but Jimmy needed to be alone right now. He was hurting too badly to deal with people. The waiting room was too awkward, so Tony headed down to the cafeteria. He bought chicken nuggets and a small salad. He felt guilty keeping a meal down when he knew that Jimmy had not eaten in hours. Not that he could convince his friend to take a bite if he were upstairs. Even if Jimmy were not pissed at him. There is no way that the younger man would be able to keep anything down. Tony was barely able to keep his meal down and he did not have the investment that Jimmy did. Even if Tori was his God daughter. His phone rang and he stepped out to the courtyard to answer it. McGee was on the other end.

"What's up, Probie?"

"Have you heard anything?"

"Not yet but Jimmy is pissed at me."

"What happened?"

"I just opened my mouth at the wrong time. Jimmy was in so much stress. It was a big mistake."

"Oh well would Jimmy talk to me?"

"I don't know. He's really freaked out."

"Right, well just call me if you hear anything."

"Of course Probie."

* * *

Jimmy hated how alone he was. He wanted to go find Tony but he was too afraid to move. Instead he just sat alone in Tori's room and waited. His heart was broken and he had never been more afraid. Eight hours had now passed and there was still no news. After what felt like a life time footsteps headed up the hall and the door swung open. Much to Jimmy's disappointment it was only Tony on the other side.

"Oh it's just you." Jimmy murmured.

"I can go." Tony offered.

"No stay. I am sorry, I do need you." Jimmy insisted.

"Have you heard anything?" Tony asked.

"Not yet" Jimmy sighed.

* * *

More time passed and both men were filled with nerves. Tony had pulled Jimmy into his arms and the younger man was nearly catatonic. Just when Tony was about to go look for answers. The door opened and a surgeon stepped into the room. The blood covered scrubs and look of pain were enough to give away the news.

"How is she?" Jimmy asked, shakily.

"I am sorry. There were complications." The surgeon apologized.

"What do you mean complications?!" Jimmy demanded.

"The tumor was more deeply embedded than we thought. We were able to get things under control but we cannot safely remove the tumor. At this point the best we can do is radiation and possibly chemo. Depending on the biopsy results, but given the size and location. We are considering her as terminal. Again I am sorry." The surgeon apologized.

"May I see her?" Jimmy asked.

"She is in recovery now. I will take you to her." The surgeon replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tori be able to beat the odds? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. The Worst Moment

Tony would give anything to be anywhere, other than where he was. Watching one person suffer was bad enough, but two. Two people suffering was unbearable. Tori was suffering from the tumor, and Jimmy was suffering because his child was in grave danger. Tony wanted to run but running away was simply not an option. His friend was in desperate need for his support. So he did what he could, which was stand in Tori's room and just wait for Jimmy to say something.

"What am I supposed to do?" Jimmy finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Tony replied, trying to avoid the subject.

"About Tori" Jimmy hissed.

"She is doing OK now at least. For now just keep her going." Tony suggested.

"What if she dies? What if no matter what I do she dies?" Jimmy demanded.

"I don't know. I don't know what the hell I am supposed to say and I know you would be clueless if the tables were turned and this were Tali. Nobody knows what to say. Because children are not supposed to die! And they sure as hell shouldn't get cancer. None of this is right and nothing I say is going to be good enough. I will be by your side but I can't do anything. God, Jimmy I can't do anything for you. Do you know how much I hate that? I am supposed to help people and I cannot help my best friend. It's not right. None of this is right." Tony rambled.

"So I am really alone?" Jimmy asked.

"You are not alone. I am just not going to waste your time with false hope and promises, but I will always be by yourside." Tony clarified.

"I'm scared." Jimmy whispered.

"Come here" Tony instructed, signalling for Jimmy to come to him.

"I want her to live. I can't live without her." Jimmy sobbed.

* * *

The next few hours were endless and miseable. Jimmy rocked Tori in his arms and cried endlessly. Tony stood against the wall and prayed for words, strength, for that damn tumor to relocate to his own head and Tori to get her life back. Whichever would help his friend or at the very least ease this horrible pain. Eventually Tony could no longer take hearing his friend cry or seeing a tiny child on life-support. He called a halfhearted goodbye to Jimmy and headed for the cafeteria. By the time he arrived the cafeteria was closed and he was clueless. He wanted away from Jimmy and the pain, but he could not leave. So he just ran to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He climbed onto the toilet and hugged his legs to his chest.

"Please not Tori. Anybody but Tori. Not Tori, please not Tori." Tony pleaded as he rocked back and forth on the toilet, this was the first time he let tears fall.

* * *

It did not take long for Jimmy to realize that he was alone. He was hurt but couldn't say that he blamed Tony for bailing. He would have ran off a lot sooner, if it were Tali in this sitauation. Tony was right, there was no right way to handle a deathly ill child. He wanted to leave but he could not leave Tori alone.

"Sorry for bolting like that. I needed air." Tony apologized from the doorway.

"It's OK, I wish that I had the capability to leave." Jimmy addmitted.

"I can keep an eye on Tori. You take a breather." Tony offered.

"I can't leave her. She's really bad right now. I would never forgive myself if anything happened, after I left. I know you would be there but she wouldn't have her father." Jimmy explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo had witnessed some pretty horrible things in his life, but nothing compared to being present for the worst moment of his best friend's life. Tori's condition rapidly deterorated durning the night. Just after midnight the doctor's determined there was nothing more that they could do. Still Tony and Jimmy held each other and prayed for a miracle. In the early hours Tori's seizures became violent and constant. Still Tony filled his head with false hope. Jimmy was now lying in the bed, holding his girl in his arms. The tears were loud and soul crushing. Tony had long since given up on wishing that there was something he could do. He just brought his friend water and tried to urge him to eat. Around eight the doctor's made rounds and confirmed the terrible news. Victoria Elizabeth Palmer was going to die.

"Do you want to be alone?" Tony asked.

"I am going to be alone the rest of my life. Please just stay." Jimmy pleaded.

* * *

At eleven thirty-four in the morning, Victoria Elizabeth Palmer took her final breath. Jimmy would never forget the horrible feeling. He would never forget Tori's gasp and the way her body trembled. Even if he were not a Medical Examiner, he would still know that she was gone. He knew by the new empty feeling in his heart and the lack of life in the room. He didn't think that he could cry anymore but seeing his daughter's body. Was enough to bring a new round of tears to his eyes. His heart was broken and he was lost.

"Tori" Jimmy gasped, voice cracking.

"Jimmy? Is she?" Tony asked, even though he already knew.

"She's gone." Jimmy confirmed.

* * *

Eventually they had to take Tori's body away. Tony remembered grabbing Jimmy and pulling him into the tightest hug imaginable. He was desperately hungry but was terrified to let his friend go. He was sure that if he let Jimmy go, his friend would immediately do something stupid. Jimmy had attempted a violent suicide after Breena's death. He could not imagine what Jimmy would do, after his daughter's death. So he stayed there, holding his friend and praying.

"She was a great kid." Tony whispered.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Jimmy asked.

"I have no idea. Gibbs may know but I have no idea." Tony replied, tears pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy be able to get through, Tori's death? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Broken

Jimmy had not said a word, since leaving the hospital. The last words he had spoken were arranging for Tori's body to be transported to Slater's and making the arrangements. He had tended his resignation in that same phone call. He wasn't going to need a job anymore. He remained silent on the drive, so he wouldn't tell Tony his plans. He had sworn to Tony that he would not commit suicide when recovering Breena's death. That was when he still had Tori to live for and love. Now his child had died a horrible death and he was literally alone. Sure he had Tony and Tali but they were not his family. They were just good friends who happened to have a similar story. Accept Tali was still alive and Tori had died from the same disease as her mother. Leaving Jimmy with a major hole in his life and a heart broken beyond repair.

"Jimmy!" Tony called.

"What?" Jimmy asked, breaking his vow of silence.

"Do you want to stop for lunch?" Tony asked.

"I'm not hungry." Jimmy murmured.

"You haven't eaten in two days. Your blood sugar is going to crash." Tony warned.

"No point." Jimmy argued.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" Tony asked.

"No" Jimmy lied.

* * *

Tony was terrified for his friend. Jimmy said he wasn't suicidal but he had said the same thing after Breena died. At least he still had Tori, when Breena died; his baby girl, somebody to live for, his only hope. Tony, Tali, and just about everybody else knew that Jimmy was not alone. Only Jimmy felt that he was alone, but it was kind of hard to tell a man who had just lost his child he was not alone. Tony had broken the news to everybody and Gibbs had agreed to talk to Jimmy. He just prayed that it would take.

"Just drop me off at my place." Jimmy murmured as they drove.

"No, I want to keep you with me." Tony insisted.

"Why?! Why is it so important to you that I live!?" Jimmy demanded.

"You are my best friend." Tony replied.

"My child is dead. Friend's don't matter." Jimmy sighed.

"Tali would miss you." Tony insisted.

"Yeah and heave forbid I upset your still living child! That would be just horrible!" Jimmy snapped.

"Jimmy" Tony pleaded.

"Why am I still here? Why couldn't I just die when she did?" Jimmy demanded.

"I don't know. I know there is nothing that I can do for you but you are everything to me. You have been my best friend through everything." Tony explained.

"I can't make any promises." Jimmy replied.

"I am always here and so is Gibbs." Tony reminded.

* * *

Jimmy went up to the guest room, as soon as Tony and him arrived home. Tony went around the house and hid away anything Jimmy could hurt himself with. The house was only two stories and had bushes and plants all around. Even if Jimmy tried to jump, he would at worst break his leg. At least that's how Tony hoped it would play out. The next thing he did was go upstairs and find Tali in her room. She was sitting on her bed playing with her Tori doll. Ducky had purchased the girls like me dolls for Christmas a few years back. When Tori's birthday rolled around that February, was when Tony was still between jobs. So Tali had given her Tori her doll. Tori ended up giving Tali, the Tori doll a few weeks later. So they could always play with each other. It was an innocent gift but now it was shattering Tony's heart.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"Tali, I need to talk to you about something and it isn't going to be easy to hear." Tony started.

"Do I have to go back to dance?" Tali asked.

"No Tali, it's nothing like that. This is really, really sad news." Tony explained.

"What's wrong? Why are you and Jimmy so sad?" Tali asked.

"Remember before I left? How I talked about Tori being sick?" Tony questioned.

"Yes" Tali replied.

"Tori is really sick, really, really sick. The doctors did everything they could but she had the same disease her mom had." Tony explained.

"What are you saying?" Tali asked.

"God, Tali I am so sorry. Tori died yesterday. She loved Jimmy, you, me, and everybody so much but she was just so sick." Tony explained, as he burst into tears.

"No! Tori can't be dead! That's a mean joke, daddy! I hate you! I wish you had died instead of Ima! I hate you! Mean daddy!" Tali cried, jumping up and running from the room.

* * *

Tony threw himself back onto Tali's bed and pulled her pillow over his face. He could not contain himself and ended up screaming himself hoarse, under the pillow. His God daughter, and niece was dead, his brother and best friend was broken beyond repair, and his own daughter hated him and claimed that she wanted him dead. Not to mention his first serious relationship in years had completely fallen apart. It was like somebody had pulled the thread out on his and Jimmy's lives. By this point the tears were uncontrollable. He hated being alive as much as Tali hated him for still being alive. Except in this case he meant it. Jimmy was crying and trashing the room, on the other side of the wall.

"What the hell do I do now? How to I help Jimmy? OK I can't but how do I help Tali?" Tony asked, even though nobody was there.

* * *

Jimmy collapsed onto the floor of the guest-room. Tony was right he had let his blood sugar get too low. He felt terrible but he didn't care about anything else. He hated his life, he hated that he had outlived both his wife and his child. He hated that everybody was hurting and it was his fault. He had noticed Tori's symptoms but he was in denial. He had effectively killed his daughter. He didn't care what Tony said. He did not deserve to live.

"Tony hid everything. So don't even think about it." Gibbs announced, from the doorway.

"What do you want?" Jimmy demanded.

"Come with me, there's something I wanted to show you." Gibbs insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: What is Gibbs showing Jimmy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Losing Control

Jimmy stared blankly out the windshield of Gibbs' truck. Realistically he knew that he could not commit suicide. Tony was too good, too over protective. As bad as Tony was, Gibbs was even worse. Gibbs turned off the road and drove down a dirt road. It wasn't the road to the cabin, it wasn't even the woods. It was just a dirt road running behind a series of houses. Gibbs kept going until they had past all the houses. Jimmy couldn't think of anywhere in DC that was even remotely like this. He looked out the side window and noticed a tattered sign. They were somewhere in Pennsylvania. He knew that he had fallen asleep. He just didn't realize how long he had been out. They went a few feet past the sign and then stopped at a clearing.

"Get out" Gibbs instructed.

"I was already in Pennsylvania. Why are we back?" Jimmy demanded.

"We're just out side of Stillwater. Come on." Gibbs replied.

"Please tell me you are going to kill me." Jimmy pleaded.

"Why would I kill you?" Gibbs questioned.

"You see how shitty my life is." Jimmy scoffed.

"No such luck kid. Not going to kill somebody in the same boat as me." Gibbs insisted.

"Then why are we here?" Jimmy questioned.

"Jack used to bring me here. He came out all the time after my mom died. I never understood until after Shannon and Kelly died." Gibbs explained.

"It's a clearing? What's so special about a clearing?" Jimmy demanded.

"You know how they say nobody can hear you scream?" Gibbs asked.

"I thought you weren't going to kill me." Jimmy commented.

"Nobody can hear you scream. Nobody can hear you cry and try to fix everything. You can just let it out." Gibbs explained.

"Your cabin's the same. Why not just take me there?" Jimmy questioned.

"New cabin is going up here." Gibbs replied.

"OK what does that have to do with me?" Jimmy questioned.

"You and me are going to build it." Gibbs explained.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"You need to put your mind to good." Gibbs explained.

"Tori hasn't been gone a day. Why are you trying to fix me?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm not. I just want you to know. That you are not alone and that you can focus on other things. It's OK to mourn but Tori wouldn't want you wallowing in grief." Gibbs explained.

"Wouldn't dying be easier?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yes it would but I am not going to let you die. People kept me afloat, I am going to return the favor. I am going to protect you." Gibbs explained.

"I miss her." Jimmy sniffed.

"I know" Gibbs replied.

* * *

If there was anything Tony hated, it was feeling helpless. He had become a cop to train him to not be so helpless. Well there was no training for this helplessness. There was no training on dealing with a best friend mourning a child. There was no training in telling your seven year old daughter, that her six year old best friend had died. This was all stuff he had to figure out on his own. Except he couldn't figure anything out. Hence the feeling of helplessness. Gibbs had Jimmy, so there was one less person crying in the house. So much for being strong for Tali.

"Abba!" Tali cried flying into the room.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Tony asked.

"Tori won't pick up her phone!" Tali cried.

"Remember what we talked about, earlier?" Tony asked.

"No" Tali lied.

"Tali, Tori is dead." Tony replied.

"She can't really be dead." Tali sniffed.

"I am sorry" Tony apologized.

"Why didn't I get to say goodbye?" Tali asked.

"She got sick so fast. There wasn't time. I am sorry." Tony explained.

"Is this because I lied about my reading?" Tali asked.

"No, it is not your fault. It is not anybody's fault. Tori had a tumor in her brain. It's the same disease that her mom had. She had a genetic risk." Tony explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"Because life isn't fair, Tali. Life just sucks sometimes." Tony replied darkly.

"Oh" Tali replied dejectedly.

* * *

Tony had officially done it. He had ruined his daughter's life. He had shattered her innocent illusion of life. He had broken her little heart. It's not like he had any choice. What else could he do? Pretend to be a little girl until Tali was ready for the truth? Make her think that Tori had started hating her? He couldn't do that. He had to tell her the truth. No matter how much it broke his heart. Once again he was wishing to die but it was too late. Even if he died here and now. The damage was already done. He balled up his fists and shook with rage. Maybe he had been too blunt, but he had told the truth. Life really did suck.

* * *

Jimmy woke early in the morning. He pulled himself off the ground and stumbled into the woods. He thought about what Gibbs said about building the cabin. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were blocking the sunset.

"Well that's appropriate." Jimmy scoffed.

* * *

After a forced breakfast Gibbs and Jimmy were on there way to the hardware store. Gibbs bought the supplies while Jimmy wandered the store. He stopped in front of a display of metal signs. Most warned of crazed dogs or how you would be shot if you proceeded. Jimmy's eyes fell on a blue sign.

" **MAN CAVE! For men only! No wives, No Kids, No Pets, No Toys, NO FEELINGS!"**

* * *

Jimmy picked up the entire stack of Man Cave signs and thrust them to the ground. He stomped on the stack until the signs were dented and warped. How could people want to be away from their wife and child? How could they not want to trip on toys? Didn't they realize how lucky they were. A burly man came from the backroom and made a beeline for Jimmy.

"I paid for the signs and we were just leaving." Gibbs declared getting between the man and Jimmy.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jimmy's really losing it? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Lost

The drive back to the clearing was completely silent. Jimmy was trying his best to forget his outburst in the hardware store. The signs were rattling around in the back of Gibbs' truck with the lumber, tools, and other building supplies. Tiny, metal reminders of his heartbreak. Gibbs had been caring and supportive through this ordeal. The least he could do was help the man build his new cabin.

"Thanks for helping me out." Jimmy said as they stepped out of the truck.

"No trouble, just from now on keep the property damage to a minimum." Gibbs replied.

"I'll pay you back." Jimmy promised.

"Don't worry about it." Gibbs assured.

* * *

The cabin was going to be really old school. There would be no concrete slab only ties and a floor. Jimmy wasn't sure if this was a legal construction, but he doubted anybody would try to tell Gibbs the law. Gibbs showed Jimmy the blue prints and then the work began. Jimmy measured the wood and Gibbs sawed. Again the task was made in silence. Before Jimmy knew it the sun was setting. Gibbs put down his wood and signaled for Jimmy to come. They double checked the work they had done then tossed the rest of the supplies into the truck.

"We'll be back next weekend and every weekend until it's done." Gibbs declared.

"How long will that take?" Jimmy asked.

"Couple months, four hands will speeds me up." Gibbs explained.

"We building the furniture too?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah I got old stuff." Gibbs replied.

"Will I be well when this is done?" Jimmy asked.

"Afraid not" Gibbs apologized.

"Then what's the point?" Jimmy asked.

"Like I said keeps your mind busy. Makes you less likely to do something stupid." Gibbs explained.

"Would it really be that stupid in my case?" Jimmy asked.

"Doesn't fix anything, just makes you dead." Gibbs explained.

"My entire family is gone." Jimmy reminded.

"Mine too but people still care." Gibbs replied.

"But my family..." Jimmy started.

"Would want you to carry on." Gibbs finished.

"Take me home." Jimmy insisted.

"Tony's got the guest room ready for you." Gibbs replied.

"He doesn't have to..." Jimmy started.

"He loves you like a brother." Gibbs reminded.

"I wish he were my family." Jimmy sighed.

"He is." Gibbs insisted.

* * *

Jimmy was due to arrive home any minute now. In the mean time Tony was mentally preparing for his friend's return. He was grateful to Gibbs for taking Jimmy of his hands but now it was his turn to take over. Maybe Gibbs was the one who had endured the loss of a child but Tony was Jimmy's best friend and brother. He needed to be a shoulder to cry on and offer a place to land. He needed to remind Jimmy that he was important and that people did still care about him. He just wished that it would be easier for him. Gibbs just had to deal with Jimmy. Tony had to handle both Jimmy and Tali. How did you balance a best friend grieving a child and a child grieving her best friend. Victoria had only lived six years but she had left a massive crater when she left. Something Tony could never fix and that broke his heart more than anything else.

Tony heard Gibbs' truck rolling up the drive. He watched through the windows as the headlights flipped off and the doors opened. Gibbs carried two duffle bags into the house. While Jimmy leaned against the

front of Gibbs' truck.

"How's he holding up?" Tony asked.

"He trashed a display of signs and is talking about ending it all. Keep a close eye." Gibbs instructed.

"Any progress?" Tony asked.

"Regression actually but that is to be expected." Gibbs replied.

"My heart breaks for him." Tony commented.

"Mine too but he's got the best support a guy can get." Gibbs explained.

"What if we can't save him?" Tony asked.

"Then he was a good man and loved by many. He just couldn't go on without his little girl." Gibbs explained.

"I wish I could save him." Tony sighed.

"Don't be so negative. It will make Jimmy feel even worse." Gibbs explained.

"It's hard when both him and Tali are so depressed." Tony admitted.

"Just be there." Gibbs reminded.

* * *

Jimmy remained outside long after Gibbs had entered the house. When the former Marine exited and went to leave. He moved from the front end of the car. To the porch. He sat on the cool and damp wood. He dug his feet into the earth. Twisting until his shoe became caked with dirt. Carefully removed his dirty shoe and repeated the process with the other foot. When that shoe became dirtied. He removed it as well and thrust the pair down the driveway. When she shoes were gone he returned to his first foot twisting until the sock was black. He removed the sock and again repeated with the second sock. Once both socks were dirty. He balled them up and thrust them towards the shoes. He began the process again with his bare feet. This time twisting until his toes were bloodied. He covered his feet with dirt until the stinging became unbearable. He stumbled into the house bleeding over the porch and flood. He headed upstairs and to the bathroom. He cleaned and bandaged the wounds. After that he just sat on the tub and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" Tony called.

* * *

Jimmy was now in a panic. Tony was the last person on Earth he wanted to talk to. Well that wasn't true. He was actually wishing that he were in fact the last man on Earth and there was nobody left to worry over him. At least then he could commit suicide without judgment. Tony called again and this time he was heading up the stairs. In a panic, he tossed the evidence out the bathroom window. He raced to the guestroom and collapsed onto the bed. He buried himself under the sheets. He was just starting to cry, when Tony knocked on the door.

"Jimmy I know you aren't asleep. I saw you run to the guestroom. Look I just wanted you to know that you are my brother and that I love you." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy accept Tony's love? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Saying Goodbye

For years Jimmy had thought that Breena's funeral was the hardest day of his life and it was. Until the day he had to bury his little girl. He had spent much of the previous night lying awake, praying that the sun would not rise. This was the last day he wanted to live, but the sun did rise and he was forced to face the worst day of his life.

"Go away" Jimmy pleaded as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Tony paced nervously around his bedroom. Today was the day of Victoria Palmer's funeral. He was wondering how he would get his daughter, and his best friend through this day. There was a good chance that he would end up falling apart himself. He counted himself lucky he had only been to three other child funerals in his lifetime. He attended the funeral of a boy he knew in Peoria who had been murdered. It was his first murder case and a guilt that still haunted him. Then he had attended the funeral of the son, of a college friend. His first child funeral was the funeral of his cousin when he was Tali's age. She had been stillborn and Tony remembered every detail.

"Abba!" Tali cried running into his room.

"Are you OK baby girl?" Tony asked.

"No" Tali admitted.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I think it's my thought Tori died." Tali admitted.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"She and I were tied for student of the quarter and I wished that I could win. Even if it meant that Tori got really sick." Tali explained.

"Well you shouldn't be wishing that people should get sick but it is not your fault. Tori was sick for a while but Jimmy just found out recently." Tony explained.

"But she died after." Tali reminded.

"Do you know what stillborn means?" Tony asked.

"It means a baby dies before it's born. It happened to my friend Grace's brother. That's how she got her name." Tali explained.

"When I was about your age my aunt Stella got pregnant but her baby, my cousin Ruby was stillborn. Until Stella got pregnant I was the youngest of the family and I was very special to my Nick and Stella. Once Stella was pregnant that all changed and to my seven year old mind I had been replaced. The Sunday before the baby died. We went to church and I prayed that I would stay special. Two days later Stella went to have the baby and Ruby came out with the cord around her neck. I thought that it was my fault. I had let my jealousy get in the way. Except while what I did was wrong and mean, it was not my fault. Ruby just got herself tangled up and it's not your fault that Tori died. She just got sick and there was nothing anybody could do for either of them." Tony explained.

"I miss Tori." Tali whispered.

"Me too" Tony agreed.

"Is Jimmy going to be OK? Will he be mad at me?" Tali asked.

"Jimmy is very depressed and I don't know if he will be OK. Just please don't tell him what you told me. Like I said he is severely depressed and miserable. He doesn't need to hear anything negative about Tori or any negative feelings about Tori." Tony explained.

"OK" Tali replied.

* * *

It was strange for Jimmy to be at Slater's not as the owner but as a mourner. It was strange to see his daughter's picture and obituary on "The board". It was weird to be ushered in by his employees and to sit in the family row. Mourning at his work place or former work place was nothing compared to seeing thirty second graders walk into the room. Children who had not even reached double digits coming into a funeral to mourn a child their own age. It was even more surreal to be the father of the dead kid. He could feel the mournful stares of the children's parents and his own friends. Tony and Tali sat beside him. He hated Tony for having a healthy daughter and he hated Tali for being healthy.

"I don't want you here." Jimmy declared.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"You are not family! Don't sit in the family section." Jimmy replied.

"You said we could sit here." Tony reminded.

"Well I changed my mind! Now get out!" Jimmy cried.

"Jimmy are you OK?" Tony asked.

"I don't want your daughter here! She shouldn't be here! I hate her and I hate you!" Jimmy shouted.

"Palmer" Tony gasped.

"FUCK YOU, TONY! AND FUCK TALI! THAT LITTLE BITCH SHOULD BE DEAD INSTEAD OF MY BABY GIRL! TALI ISN'T ANYTHING AND YOU ARE A SHITTY PERSON AND A SHITTIER FRIEND!" Jimmy bellowed.

* * *

Tony was in shock. He had never seen Jimmy like this. Not even after Breena died. Cursing him out and calling Tali horrible names was only the start. Jimmy was now running around the room shouting and declaring that he hated everybody. He had ripped paintings off the wall and smashed several vases. Men in white suits rushed inside, chased Jimmy around, and eventually injected him with a needle. Jimmy fell to the floor trembling and sobbing. They lifted Jimmy onto a gurney and wheeled him out of the room. By the time they had exited Jimmy was out cold. Tony walked out behind the paramedics. He watched as Jimmy was loaded into the back of an ambulance, the doors slammed behind him. Two of the paramedics jumped front seat and sped out of sight. Jimmy was going back to the psychiatric hospital and it was breaking Tony's heart. After the ambulance was gone Tony returned to the sanctuary. He walked over to his daughter and put his arms around her.

"Is Jimmy going to be OK?" Tali asked.

"I don't know" Tony replied, tears pouring down his cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy be OK after his episode? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Beyond Goodbye

Jimmy had been admitted to the hospital, and that was the last Tony or anyone had heard. The funeral wrapped up. afterwords Tori's body would be loaded onto a plane to be transported to Florida. She would be buried beside her mother. Jimmy was supposed to attend the burial but that would not be happening. Unless they preserved the body until Jimmy could make the trip. Except there was no timeline for Jimmy getting home. People as sick as he was did not come home right away. After the funeral Tony took Tori to the family room to say her final goodbye. In a way he felt like he was going against Jimmy but he knew that his daughter needed a final moment with her best friend. More than he needed to follow the manic cries of a broken man.

"Are you sure this is OK, Abba?" Tali asked as they stood outside the room.

"It is fine Tateleh. Jimmy is just sad. He did not mean what he said." Tony assured.

"OK" Tali replied.

* * *

Tali stood in front of her friend's casket. This was not her first encounter with death. That was when she lost her mother, but she was just a tiny baby back then. This was not even the first death she remembered. When she was four years old Cassidy Monroe's older brother was killed in a drunk driving accident. She did not know Clayton very well but remembered he would come to get Cassidy after school sometimes and other times he would come with her mom when it was her time for room mother. Now Tali had lost her best friend. Tali had a vague idea what a brain tumor was. She knew that Tori's mom Breena had died from the same disease and she remembered hearing a disclaimer about warning signs on a late night commercial. Still she was confused. Kids did not get cancer and if they did they just lost their hair and went to Disneyland. Then they came home in fancy wigs with an armful of gifts and letters from people all over the world. Even if they did die they had fought a valiant battle and famous people would send out somber tweets and a sing sad songs at concerts. Tori had been playing with her at school and two days later she was gone. There were no trips, gifts, news stories, or goodbyes. Just a late night phone call and her dad returning home with tears in his eyes. Now here she was in front of a soft brown casket. Tali didn't even know casket's came that small. Tori was inside in a baby blue dress, her hair done up like a princess. She looked like she was asleep but she was not asleep. She was dead. Tali walked over to the box and studied her friend. She ran her hand over her cheeks. The cold surprised and upset her. She stroked Tori's hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye Victoria, you were my best friend." Tali whispered.

* * *

After returning home from the funeral, Tali headed straight for her room and Tony made a beeline for the basement. He found Gibbs sitting at the workbench. He had a sander in his hand and a wooden box on the table, but he was not doing any work. He was just sitting at the bench, nearly frozen in his grief. Tony walked down the steps and took a seat on the landing. He himself was still trying to process what had happened at the funeral. All while battling his guilt on not being able to help his friend.

"Tali holding up OK?" Jethro asked.

"She was pretty upset. I am giving her privacy." Tony replied.

"Heard any news on, Jimmy?" Jethro asked.

"They admitted him to psych, indefinitely." Tony replied, grimly.

"Poor kid" Jethro sighed.

"I can't believe I couldn't help him." Tony whispered.

"You couldn't help him with your love. I couldn't help him by taking him to build the cabin. Even if it did take his mind away for a moment. He needs the professional help of doctors. In a controlled environment. Where he cannot do something stupid." Jethro explained.

"Why can't we help him?" Tony questioned.

"Tony his world just collapsed." Jethro reminded.

"You got through without going into the hospital." Tony pointed out.

"I could do something. I don't recommend what I did but I had an enemy I could see. One I could eliminate on my own. Jimmy's enemy is cancer and as much as the world would like to just shoot cancer in the head. You can't do that. It isn't going to go away. At least not anytime soon. Even if they released the cure tomorrow. It wouldn't do Jimmy any good." Jethro explained.

"Did killing Pedro really do you any good?" Tony asked.

"Not as much as I would have liked." Jethro replied.

"So what is the difference? I mean really?" Tony questioned.

"Because Jimmy is not me and every person grieves differently." Jethro explained.

"What can I do?" Tony asked.

"Like I said, just be there." Jethro replied.

* * *

Tony could not sleep that night. His mind kept slipping back to his friend and the funeral. His heart was broken and he did not care what Gibbs said. He should have been able to do something for his friend. He should have been able to hold Jimmy through his attack. He should have been able to stop this ordeal from happening. His heart broke knowing that he had failed his friend and that Jimmy was so sick. He wished there was something he could do but there was nothing that could be done. He just had to accept the fact that Jimmy was broken and that Victoria was dead. The world had fallen apart in an instant and just when Tony thought the pieces were put together. Everything had shattered once again. Maybe even beyond repair.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the hospital be able to help Jimmy? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Nausea

Tony had been having a rough time ever since Jimmy was admitted to the hospital. He knew that sounded ridiculous. Jimmy was the one in the hospital fighting to regain his desire to live but nevertheless Tony was hurting. He felt like a failure for not being able to keep his friend afloat. He didn't care what Gibbs said. He felt like he should have been able to do more. He should have at least been able to take the reigns that funeral. Who was he kidding? The funeral incident was entirely his fault. He had majorly overstepped a line by sitting in the family row. He was sitting on the back deck at his house staring up at the sky. It was around dusk and the sky was a dark blue color, the moon was almost full. Inside Tali was playing WII by herself. His heart was breaking for his daughter as well. She had a few friends but nobody compared to Tori Palmer. She had already declared that she would never have another best friend and never have anybody to play with again. For his daughter's sake Tony was praying that was not not true. He did not want her to just forget her best friend but he also did not want her to be stuck on this forever. For her to be forever trapped in her grief. That just did not seem fair to him. He wished that he could just help somebody. Appropriately and almost poetically clouds rolled in out of nowhere and instantly the sky broke open. He jumped up and burst inside through the back door. He walked through the kitchen to the living room where Tali was playing.

"Any requests for dinner?" Tony asked.

"I'm not hungry." Tali replied.

"Not even for my famous pizza omelet?" Tony asked.

"My stomach hurts." Tali lied.

"You do feel a little warm. I will put in a meal for myself and make you some broth." Tony replied, placing his hand on his daughter's forehead.

"I'm going to go lie down." Tali replied.

"I will bring you your soup." Tony promised.

"Thanks" Tali replied.

* * *

Tony grabbed a can of plain chicken broth from the cabinet and poured into a pan. He placed the pan on the stove and turned on the burner. While Tali's soup was heating he grabbed a Hungry Man dinner from the freezer and popped it into the microwave. Tali's soup came to a boil. He turned off the stove, poured the liquid into a ceramic bowl and set it aside on the counter. He was just about to grab his dinner out of the microwave when he heard his phone ringing. It was Tali's school calling. The school calling was never a good sign. He pressed answer and prayed his daughter was not in trouble or being hurt by anyone.

"DiNozzo"

"Hello, Mr. DiNozzo? This is Mary Roswell I am Tali's substitute teacher at Carter Elementary."

"Is everything OK? She better not be being bullied and she certainly better not be being a bully."

"I assure you that Tali is very well liked and extremely respectful to every one of her peers. This issue is with lunchtime."

"I swore that I sent lunch money for this month. I write a check so it can't fall into the wrong hands and I drive Tali the days she is supposed to turn it in. I was sure that he money went out of my account."

"Tali's account is fine. That was the first thing Doris checked when the issue arose. The issue is that Tali has not been eating her lunch. She has not even gone through the line. She just goes straight to the tables. At first we didn't think much of it but it has been going on for three weeks now. Ever since she got back from her bereavement period for Tori Palmer. She said that she was bringing her lunch but today we did cubby check and did not find sign of a lunch box. I apologize if you just forgot today and Tali isn't wanting to say anything but I wanted to bring this to your attention."

"I haven't been packing a lunch for Tali. I know that she didn't eat dinner tonight and she hasn't been eating her snacks. Tonight she claimed a tummy ache and she's been saying that she is eating snacks  
with her friend Missy on the bus."

"Students are not permitted to eat on the bus due to choking risks and allergy concerns."

"I see. Well I will talk to Tali and try to get her to eat."

* * *

Tony grabbed Tali's now cooled soup off the counter and carried it back to her room. He knocked on the door but got no response. Finally he gave up and just turned the knob. Tali was sitting up on her bed staring into space.

"I brought you some chicken broth." Tony explained.

"I don't want it." Tali groaned.

"The school called you haven't been eating lunch and you missed breakfast this morning." Tony explained.

"My stomach hurts." Tali insisted.

"That could be from not eating all day. At least try the soup. It is gentle if you are sick but it is also protein if you are just hungry." Tony explained.

"I can't eat it. I can't." Tali sobbed.

"I am going to leave it and if you change your mind. It will be right here. If you still feel bad in the morning I am going to take you to the doctor." Tony explained.

"OK" Tali agreed.

* * *

Tony returned downstairs and ate his own dinner. After watching a couple movies on TMC he decided that it was time for bed. He was heading up to the shower when he heard noises coming from his daughter's room. He found Tali kneeling on the floor, she was holding her stomach and projectile vomiting. The soup bowl was half eaten and spilled on the floor. Tali was crying and shaking as she heaved. He walked over and took a seat on the bed. The sheets were soaked with urine. Another red flag Tali had not wet the bed since she was five and that was only because she was too sick with strep throat to get out of bed.

"Oh Tali I am so sorry. I was just worried because you have not been eating in the afternoons. I guess you really do have a stomach thing." Tony apologized.

"I have been throwing up ever since she died. That's why I only eat breakfast and dinner. I don't have to worry about puking at school. I have also been wetting the bed. It happens every night. " Tali explained.

"And all this started after Tori died?" Tony asked.

"Yes is something wrong with me? Am I going crazy like Jimmy?God dad I wet my pants walking home today. I know how to use the wash. So I just wash everything but what if it happens at school. " Tali asked.

"You are not going crazy but I am going to make you an appointment with Dr. Peterson as soon as possible." Tony explained pulling his daughter into a tight hug and trying to hide his own fear.

* * *

 **A/N: What is going on in Tali's head? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Anxiety

Tali had a doctor's appointment at twelve thirty, the next afternoon. Tony was relieved to be able to get his daughter in right away, with her usual doctor. If this were a regular stomach bug he would settle for one of the other doctors at the practice or just brought her into the ER, but under these circumstances. Tali needed to be seen by her usual physician and she needed the attention right away. More than likely she would be referred to a shrink. That is what she needed more than anything, but Tony was still wanting to rule out any medical complications. Tori's tumor had been brushed off as different things until it was too late and Tony did not want his daughter meeting the same fate.

"Are you up for eating breakfast?" Tony asked as Tali stepped down the stairs.

"I think I can handle a juice." Tali replied.

"Coming right up." Tony promised.

"I didn't do too much damage, right?" Tali asked.

"You'll need new carpet but we could use to redecorate anyway." Tony replied.

"Sorry" Tali apologized.

"Don't apologize. You are sick. Speaking of which you have an appointment with Dr. Peterson at twelve-thirty." Tony explained.

"No school I take it." Tali commented.

"Certainly not" Tony replied.

* * *

The waiting room was filled with toddlers playing with grimy and germ ridden waiting room toys, older kids groaning about how bored they were, and parents insisting their child should be seen next. At long last Tali was called back. A woman loudly complained that Tony had shown up over an hour after her. Tony not so kindly informed her that his child was extremely ill and they had made an appointment. The woman scoffed and Tony called her a name he prayed Tali did not hear. They walked down the hall towards one of the exam rooms. Tony lifted Tali onto the table. A nurse entered the room and gave Tali a preliminary examination. Shortly after, Dr. Peterson walked into the room. Setting her clipboard down on the counter.

"I understand that Tali has been vomiting and having accidents." Dr. Peterson commented.

"Yes since the death of her friend Victoria." Tony replied.

"And this is really when it started?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"Yes mam" Tali replied.

"Have you had any other symptoms? Pain in the side, dizziness, any blood in your urine, stool, or vomit?" Dr. Peterson asked.

"No mam" Tali replied.

"Have you noticed any weight fluctuation? Any changes in behavior?" Dr. Peterson asked, Tony

"She has been depressed since Tori died but before that she her same perky self." Tony explained.

"Given the circumstances and Tali's symptoms. I would say that it is stress but I would still like to run a few tests. I am going to go ahead and refer you to a pediatric psychologist and prescribe an anti anxiety medication. Normally I would not give such a prescription to such a young child. At least not right off the bat, but in Tali's case. This is necessary." Dr. Peterson explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Dr. Peterson drew blood, took a urine sample, and examined Tali from head to toe. After each body part she would furrow her brown and scribble something onto her clipboard. She studied the urine sample for a moment and scribbled down a few more notes before sending the specimen off to the lab. After sending off the blood sample. She sent Tony out to the hallway and asked Tali a few personal questions. When the exam was over Dr. Peterson handed Tony, Tali's prescription and the number of the pediatric therapist.

"You were very good." Tony told his daughter.

"Am I going crazy?" Tali asked.

"You are not going crazy. They aren't sure exactly what is wrong in your head but you are getting medicine and we are getting you a therapist." Tony explained.

"Why did she have to die?" Tali asked.

"Life isn't fair but know this. Tori is always in your heart, she is always a part of you. You will never forget her but we are going to make sure that you get through the hard times." Tony explained.

"Am I going to have to go to the hospital like Jimmy?" Tali asked.

"I hope not." Tony replied, his stomach churning at the thought of his daughter being that sick.

Tony and Tali stopped by the pharmacy to collect Tali's prescription. Tony's stomach churned again when he remembered that this was the same pharmacy where Breena had collapsed all of those years ago. He tightly held Tali's hand as they waited in the exact spot where Breena had gone down.

"Are you OK dad?" Tali asked.

"Yeah I am just thinking about a few things." Ton replied, hoping his daughter would ask no further questions.

* * *

Jimmy was hunched over on his hospital bed. It was another long and miserable day. He had been here almost a month and he saw no hope. He was still horribly miserable over the loss of his daughter. He hated Tony for calling 911 that day. Why couldn't these people just let him die? Didn't they care that he had already lost everything. He fell back onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Tears were now freely falling down his cheeks. He tossed and turned in his attempt to fall asleep. He woke in a sweat. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. He sat up and drug himself out of bed. He stumbled over to the mirror and studied his reflection. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot. His chest tightened and he suddenly could not catch his breath. He knew from his medical studies that something was happening with heart. He slowly walked over to his bed, closed his eyes, and prayed that he would not be found in time.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jimmy be found in time? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Broken Hearts

Tony found himself unable to sleep. His afternoon had been filled with figuring out dosages and setting up an appointment with Tali's new therapist. He should have been exhausted. Actually he was exhausted but when bedtime came. He could not seem to fall asleep. He tossed and turned, and his heart was racing for some reason. He found himself pacing the hallway and continually checking on Tali. The meds were doing their job and his daughter had fallen into a deep sleep. Every hour or so he would check her pulse to ensure she was still alive. Around one in the morning his gut was churning like mad and he had just returned from checking Tali for the third time in a ten minute span. When there was a knock at the door. He checked his phone, wondering if it was later than he thought. No it was definitely one in the morning. Tony's heart hit the floor. A phone call at this hour was bad enough but a knock on the door. That could only meant that something was horribly wrong. Careful not to wake his daughter. He ran down the stairs and flung the door open. Gibbs stood on the porch, a look of distress etched on his face, and a tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man who cried easily and if he did he wasn't exactly open about it. Most things would find him down in his basement nursing his hurts in privacy. If he were at the door, at this hour, and publicly crying. Well that must mean that somebody had died.

"I need to come in." Gibbs replied bluntly.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you when we are inside." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony ushered Gibbs into the house, the older man closed the door behind himself, and then followed Tony to the living room. Now the former Senior Field Agent was really beginning to fret. Gibbs had started weeping as soon as the door was closed and he still would not tell Tony what was wrong or who had died. Tony was trying to keep a brave face but soon began trembling from worry.

"Can I get you anything?" Tony asked, after Gibbs had taken his seat.

"Not at this hour." Gibbs replied.

"Speaking of which, why are you here?" Tony questioned.

"Sit down" Gibbs insisted, patting the cushion beside him.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked as he took his seat.

"Tony, son I hate to tell you this. I really hate that this is happening." Gibbs rambled.

"What's happening?" Tony asked.

"I got a call from Monroe." Gibbs sighed.

"Who?" Tony asked, though by now he knew.

"Jimmy's dead." Gibbs whispered.

"What?! How?! He's in the hospital! He was supposed to be safe!" Tony cried.

"They are going to do an autopsy this afternoon but it was a cardiac event." Gibbs explained.

"Jimmy had heart issues when he was a kid but he was cleared by the cardiologist when he was four. I guess stuff can resurface but he was always so careful."

"The thing that happened. That they think happened that is. It's called stress induced cardiomyopathy or broken heart syndrome. Given Jimmy's circumstances it makes sense." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't they help him? He was in the hospital." Tony questioned.

"They think he went pretty quick but mostly it's up to the patient to survive. Even if he had been taken up to the cardiac floor right away. They still probably wouldn't have been able to save him. He was already so far gone and then his heart went bad. There was nothing they could have done." Gibbs explained.

"What now?" Tony asked.

"They are doing the autopsy this afternoon. Then they will release the body to us. We will fly his body down to Florida and he will be with his family. I haven't told anybody else yet. So don't go posting it online until arrangements are made." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Tony soon fell into Gibbs' arms, tears freely pouring down his cheeks. It was a strange feeling. On one hand his heart was breaking knowing that his friend was dead, but on the other it was a major relief. Jimmy had been so miserable since Tori died and there was no real chance of him getting better. Now he was free of the pain but Tony's was just starting. Jimmy had been his brother in the past few years but now he was gone. Sure Tony still had McGee but their relationship was not the same as Tony and Jimmy's.

"Is it bad that I am happy?" Tony asked.

"No" Gibbs assured.

"But he was so young. It's supposed to be a tragedy when a young person dies." Tony reminded.

"Normally yes but Jimmy. Jimmy was so broken. His heart was shattered. He wasn't going to get better. It's no different then if he had a serious heart condition, cancer, or some other disease that crippled him and destroyed his quality of life. Yes we would mourn him but at the same time. We take solace knowing that he is free from his pain." Gibbs explained.

"It still feel bad." Tony admitted.

* * *

Tony cried into Gibbs' chest the rest of the night. He was still conflicted by his relief but his heart was also still broken. By the time the sun came up Tony was gasping for air and his throat was raw from the cries. Gibbs noticed his distress and fetched his inhaler from the kitchen counter. Tony puffed the air into his lungs and fell back onto the couch. He was finally tired enough to fall asleep but he was afraid to fall asleep. Afraid of dying and afraid of what he would find when he woke. Gibbs grabbed a blanket from the closet and pulled it over Tony's body. Tony fell into a deep sleep and did not wake until he heard Tali bounding down the stairs crying out for him.

"Abba! I'm late! Abba it's ten o'clock! School started nearly two hours ago!" Tali cried shaking him awake.

"Oh Tali I am sorry. It was a rough night. I fell asleep." Tony apologized.

"You were crying? What's wrong?" Tali asked.

"I got some bad news early this morning." Tony replied.

"What's wrong?" Tali asked.

"Tali, I am so, so sorry to have to tell you this, but Jimmy died last night." Tony explained.

"What? How?" Tali asked.

"He was really missing Tori. Way more than you or me ever will and you know how bad we are missing her. He just got so sad that his heart gave out." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony and Tali cope with Jimmy's death? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Another Goodbye

The sweltering sun was beating down on Tony's neck. It was unnaturally humid on that February afternoon. The heat was unbearable on it's own but mixed with the situation, and Tony was far past miserable. The preacher was droning on and on, about how fragile life was and how everything happened for a reason. The eulogy didn't really make sense but what else could you saw in this situation? How did you make sense of a thirty-five year old man dying literally from a broken heart. How did you represent the same God who had allowed the man to lose his wife and daughter to brain-tumors? How was any of this supposed to make sense or be justified? None of it made sense to Tony and that was killing him. Because he was a father and he was supposed to know what the hell to tell his daughter. He had explained it to her the best he could, but she still had her questions. Even now she sat beside him, clutching the doctor Barbie doll Jimmy had given her for her last birthday. She had tears in her eyes and she kept asking why. Tony zoned out for a time and when he came to, the final bars of Amazing Grace were echoing through the church.

"As you go out today. I want you forget the tragedy of Jimmy's death and take joy knowing he is reunited with his family. Remember that life is short. Take your kid for ice-cream even though it is almost dinnertime. Go shopping with your wife even though you know you'll be lugging the bags around the mall. Watch the game with your husband even though even if you know sports. You'll have to be the one to get up and do everything. Play that old game with your siblings even though you always fight, call the aunt, uncle, or cousin you haven't spoken to in ten years, go see your grandparent in the nursing home, grab that lunch with your friend. Do these things because at anytime they could be taken away. Do these things because you have no idea the pain somebody is feeling. Go in peace." Rev. Jenkins spoke as he closed the service.

* * *

After the funeral Tony and Tali returned to their hotel. Tali sat in the chair that sat beside the window and watched the world pass her by below. They were only on the second story but the girl could still see for miles. She had been unnaturally silent in the recent days. The medication and therapy appointments were helping but it would still be a long while before Tony got his girl back. In an instant the peace was shattered by Tali's heavy sobs.

"Tali? What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I'm scared" Tali admitted.

"What are you scared of?" Tony asked.

"You really miss Jimmy don't you?" Tali asked.

"Of course I do." Tony replied.

"Are you going to die like he did?" Tali asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Tony questioned.

"You said Jimmy died because he was really sad. Now you are really sad. Are you going to die too? Then what if I get really sad and die?" Tali asked.

"No Tali it is not like that. Jimmy died because Tori was his world, his only child. He had already lost her mother and that almost killed him. He actually tried to kill himself back then. He came really close to dying back then but fought when he remembered Tori. When Tori was gone there just wasn't anything for him anymore. Me I have you to fight for and you have me. It's going to be a long road but we will get through. That like we always have and just like we always will." Tony explained reassuringly, even as his own heart broke.

* * *

Tony and Tali had to head back the next daybut before their flight. They went to the cemetery to spend a little time with their lost friends. They stood beside each other, holding each other close as they studied the two headstones. Jimmy and Breena's double stone and Tori's little one. None of them had, had enough time. Jimmy had lived thirty-five years, Breena had life twenty-eight, and sweet little Tori had only gotten to live for six. None of them had, had near enough time and it was breaking the DiNozzo's hearts.

"Goodbye my old friends. None of you had enough time on this world but every one of you made a great difference in the world. You were great friends and a wonderful family. I will never forget you and we will be back soon." Tony spoke.

"Goodbye Jimmy and Tori, I am sad I can't just come over to play anymore but I will never forget you. Goodbye Breena, I wish I could have known you. We will be back soon though, I promise." Tali added.

* * *

"You handled everything very well." Tony told his daughter as they walked away from the cemetery.

"I did?" Tali asked.

"You did better than I would have at your age." Tony replied.

"But I have to take medicine and see the shrink." Tali reminded.

"Because you just need a little extra help." Tony explained.

"Would you have needed a shrink?" Tali asked.

"No because I would have just bottled everything up until I exploded." Tony explained.

* * *

The flight home was quiet for the DiNozzo's. Tony watched the in flight movies and Tali caught up on her homework. Even though Tony was considering putting her on sick or home-bound until she came back from her issues. Halfway through the flight both DiNozzos had fallen into a deep sleep. They woke together as the plane was touching down in DC.

"We are home, Tali." Tony whispered.

"What now?" Tali asked.

"We are home. That's all we have to worry about for now. We will face everything else as we come to it." Tony explained.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Tony and Tali get through? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Awkward

It was the three month anniversary of the death of Jimmy Palmer and the DiNozzo's were just laying low for the day. Tony had opted to home-school Tali for the remainder of the school year. Her anxiety issues were greatly improving but she still had moments of panic and instances of nausea. Tony was scheduling his photography appointments around Tali's therapy sessions. She was seeing Dr. Sheppard two afternoons a week. One appointment was just for her and the other was her and Tony. Therapy was helpful to both the DiNozzo's. So much show that Tony had begun meeting with a an adult therapist. He was finally working through traumas he had suffered throughout his life.

* * *

The DiNozzo's had one plan on the three month anniversary of Jimmy's death. That was attending Tony and Tali's joint therapy session. Tony had purposefully scheduled the appointment for that day. Knowing that both him and Tali would need to open up that day. Tali's solo appointment of the week had been the anniversary of Tori's death. Only three months had passed but to the DiNozzo's it felt like three years. It felt like forever since they had last spent a day with their friends. Tony was greatly struggling with the guilt over his fight with Jimmy. Something he was hoping to work out that day. Tony turned into Dr. Sheppard's office at exactly one fifty in the afternoon. Tali took a seat in the waiting room while Tony signed in at reception. He was waiting for the secretary. When a tall woman with dirty blonde hair and the most amazing blue eyes Tony had ever seen stepped out of Dr. Sheppard's office. Tony was confused. Dr. Sheppard only saw adults during joint sessions with children and this woman appeared to be alone. Given that Dr. Sheppard was black and about twenty years older than this very pale woman. Tony could pretty much rule out a direct family member.

"You must be Annie's two o'clock. I am Dr. Crews." Dr. Crews introduced.

"Where is Dr. Sheppard? She didn't say anything about leaving the practice." Tony asked.

"I am afraid that Annie's mother passed away unexpectedly last night. Well I shouldn't say unexpectedly. She was eight five years old but she was healthy up until the end." Dr. Crews explained.

"We can reschedule" Tony offered.

"No I am taking Annie's caseload for the next few days. I am actually going to be practicing here from now on." Dr. Crews explained.

"Dr. Sheppard had mentioned a new doctor joining the practice." Tony recalled.

"Well that's me and I am very excited to return to private practice. After being away for ten years. It is very exciting." Dr. Crews explained.

"Returning to the work force now that the kiddos are in school?" Tony guessed.

"Just the opposite actually. I was staff psychologist for a youth detention center for ten years. Before that I owned a practice with my ex-husband. After our divorce I just needed a change. Now that I am in the adoption process. I have decided that private practice would be better. Being a single mom and all. My old job would have me called in at all hours of the night." Dr. Crews explained.

"Adoption?" Tony asked.

"I am adopting a seven year old girl from Uganda. I was originally going to adopt her as an infant but I was in a bad place at the time and another couple had expressed interest. I went back to the village a few months back and she was there. It turns out the couple broke up just before finalizing the adoption process and ended up sending her back. Well now that seven years have passed and I am in a better place. I decided to try again and I am going to bring her home next week." Dr. Crews explained.

"Well I wish you luck and I am glad that you will be Tali's psychologist." Tony replied.

"You know I will only be Tali's psychologist for a week." Dr. Crews replied.

"That is true" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony and Tali took their seats in Dr. Crews' office. Tony was trying to push past his conversation with Dr. Crews. Even if she had not dropped that hint. He did not think he would be able to focus. Dr. Rene Crews was one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and the first woman he had really noticed in a while. He was still recovering from his breakup with Julie but he wanted love. By the time Rene returned from Uganda and had her new daughter settled in, Tony may just be ready to start another relationship.

"Tali was telling me that it was the three month anniversary of the death of your friend." Dr. Crews commented, pulling Tony from his trance.

"Oh yeah. My friend Jimmy." Tony replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dr. Crews asked.

"Jimmy died from a broken heart after losing his daughter to a brain tumor." Tony started.

"That must have been hard. Tali said that Jimmy and you were like brothers." Dr. Crews recalled.

"That is true" Tony replied.

"Mr. DiNozzo I know that this is you and Tali's joint session but you are in another place today. I would like to complete the session one on one." Dr. Crews explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

After being kicked out of the session Tony became riddled with nerves. He feared that Dr. Crews would tell Tali about him and how perverted he was. He couldn't help it. These feelings just happened. He feared that Dr. Crews would tell Dr. Sheppard and she would drop Tali as a patient.

"Tony?" Dr. Crews called.

"I am sorry. It just happened. Haven't been with a woman since Tali's mom died and it just happened. I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"It is fine and more importantly Tali did not see anything." Dr. Crews assured.

"I got an erection. That is so wrong. In front of you." Tony rambled.

"I spent the past ten years working with hormonal tweens who were locked away when girls were getting breasts. I am more than used to it." Dr. Crews assured.

"I was talking about my dead friend." Tony explained.

"Tony do not worry about it. It is natural." Dr. Crews assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Tony but at least Dr. Crews is understanding. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Changes

Dr. Sheppard was back the next week and Tony was beyond relieved. He did not think he could ever face Dr. Crews again. He had canceled the date because he was just too embarrassed. The only thing that comforted him was knowing that Tali had not noticed. He had talked about it with Gibbs but no reassurance was enough. He still felt like a perv and a creep. Dr. Sheppard came out to speak with Tony after Tali's appointment let out.

"Rene told me what happened." Dr. Sheppard commented.

"Great it's national news now." Tony sighed.

"No just between the two of us. Anyway Rene really was not upset by that. She was however very hurt that you canceled your date." Dr. Sheppard explained.

"I am scared." Tony confessed.

"Come inside, I can distract Tali and my one o'clock canceled on me. I can get you through this or at least help you." Dr. Sheppard offered.

"No that is OK. I have to go." Tony replied.

* * *

After the appointment, Tony treated Tali to ice-cream. He smiled at his daughter but his heart was heavy. He had wanted to give her a step-mom and he had wanted to date Rene but he was too embarrassed by everything that had happened. Besides that, Rene and him may not work out. Maybe he was better off being alone. Maybe it was the fate he deserved but he was not alone. He had not been alone since Tali came into his life.

"Abba!" Tali cried.

"What is it, baby girl?" Tony asked.

"I won a free cone! My cup matched the number!" Tali cried.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Here!" Tali cried, shoving the cup and paper slip into his hands.

"WOW, congratulations" Tony gasped.

"Can I get it now?!" Tali begged.

"Not now it is too close to dinner but next time." Tony replied.

"You better remember!" Tali cried.

* * *

Tony forgot about his embarrassment and personal worries. He was just so relieved to have his baby girl doing so well. The weeks after Jimmy and Tori's deaths were a pure nightmare, but now the light was finally shining through. Tali was recovering and Tony was hoping and praying that this was finally the end of the ordeal. After ice-cream, Tony made a healthy dinner for himself and Tali. It was a salad and a vegetable casserole. To Tony's surprise Gibbs agreed to come over to dinner and the two talked alone. While Tali played in the backyard.

"Tali's appointment go OK?" Gibbs asked.

"It went great" Tony replied.

"Any news?" Gibbs asked.

"She has evaluation next week." Tony replied.

"What does that mean?" Gibbs asked.

"They are going to see how much she has improved, and if they are satisfied they will move her to one day a week." Tony explained.

"How likely is that?" Gibbs asked.

"They are thinking it is about ninety percent." Tony replied.

"I like those odds!" Gibbs cried.

"Me too" Tony agreed.

* * *

After Gibbs left Tony went over Tali's school work and made sure she had her bath. The rules were that if she was ready for bed by nine. She could stay up until ten-thirty. They took advantage of their extra ninety minutes, by watching a few episodes of Hannah Montana together. Tony didn't approve of the modern Miley Cyrus but Hannah was OK. So long as Tali didn't find out there was a sound track. At the end of the third episode.

"Tali it's bed time." Tony announced at the end of the last episode.

"Do I have to?" Tali asked.

"You know the rules." Tony replied.

"But I am not in school anymore!" Tali pouted.

"You are home schooled and you still have to be up early." Tony reminded.

"Fine" Tali sighed.

* * *

That night Tony dreamed only of Rene. It was not the nightmares he had suffered in the first nights after the incident. Where she would come after him, calling him a perv, and wanting him to be thrown in prison. They were pleasant dreams. Dreams where he had the courage to go out with her. They bonded and got close. Soon they were serious and for the first time in years, Tony was happy. Of course he had always been happy with Tali but he wanted a woman in his life. Maybe that woman was Rene but the doubt was still there. Early the next morning, before he woke Tali, but after the office had opened. Tony called Dr. Sheppard.

"Dr. Annie Sheppard of Sheppard, Howl, Stevens, and now Crews."

"Hello, Annie? This is Tony DiNozzo."

"Tony? Is everything OK with Tali?"

"Tali is fine but I was wondering. Could I have Rene's number?"

"Well I don't normally do this but I am pretty sure Rene would kill me if I turned you down. So I will email you the number later."

"Excellent and thank you"

* * *

Tony's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He could not believe what had just happened to him. He could not believe that he had a date. He had been on several dates with Julie but this was different. This was not a few friend dates that built into an attempt at romance. This was a real date with a woman, who was not his friend first. This was his first real date in years and he was scared to death. At least his friend was not bothering him anymore. That made him feel like a middle school boy on the cusp of puberty. Now that things had settled and he had overcome his fears, well he felt like a man. A man who was in love for the first time since Ziva left them on that horrible day.

"Abba? Why are you smiling?" Tali asked.

"I have a date Friday." Tony replied.

"Really? With who?" Tali asked.

"Just a woman I know. We will talk more later." Tony explained, still trying to process the latest developments.

* * *

 **A/N: Will things work out with Tony and Rene? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. First Date

Just like that it was Friday night. Tony had three photography gigs that afternoon, the last one was just down the road from Gibbs' house and he was able to just drop Tali off on the way to the restaurant. He had offered to pick up Rene but the restaurant they had chosen was just a block away from the office and she didn't see the point of making him go out of his way. It was just a simple cafe but it was cozy and a little romantic. As long as you were with the right person. Tony pulled into the restaurant five minutes late but Rene did not arrive for another three.

"Sorry I am late. One of my patients had a major crisis and I had to talk her down." Rene apologized.

"It's alright, I had an appointment and then I had to drop of Tali." Tony assured.

"So where do you want to sit?" Rene asked.

"That table in the corner looks good." Tony replied.

"Perfect" Rene agreed.

* * *

Tony and Rene walked over to the corner table and were soon greeted by a waiter. They gave their drink orders and then began to look over the menu. Tony was interested in the Meat Lovers Platter but had the Breakfast Dinner with pancakes, eggs, and grits as his fall back choice. Just in case Rene were a vegetarian.

"Are you ready to order? The waiter asked as he delivered their drinks.

"Yes" Rene replied.

"Go ahead" The waiter instructed.

"Ladies first" Tony said.

"Alright I will have the Meat Loaf with Macaroni and Mashed Potatoes." Rene replied.

"Very good" The waiter replied.

"In that case I will have the Meat Lovers Platter." Tony replied.

"Wonderful choice, sir." The waiter replied.

"What does in that case mean? Were you afraid I was going to order the steak or something?" Rene asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were a vegetarian or not." Tony admitted.

"Not since I got rid of my terrible vegan roommate in college. Stella Farrah Heald-Clark. If that girl were a vegan in a TV Show or movie the internet would explode. She was every terrible stereotype of a vegan. I largely gave up meat to get her off my back. Once she ran off to follow Phish with a dude named Woodstock. I went on a major meat binge, gained about twenty pounds." Rene explained.

"Where did yo go to college?" Tony asked.

"Ohio State" Rene replied.

"No way! I went there too!" Tony cried.

"You're that Tony DiNozzo?!" Rene gasped.

"Depends on if that's a deal breaker or not." Tony laughed.

"Are you kidding?! Tony DiNozzo was a legend. All the girls in my hall used to just drool over the picture of you in the trophy case." Rene explained.

"That's always good to hear." Tony laughed.

* * *

The dinner was delicious though Tony wished he had requested the to-go box about ten bites sooner than he had. Lucky for him Rene was to the rescue with a couple of tums. She sat with him and waited until his stomach settled. After he was feeling better they walked to the small park that was somewhat behind Rene's office. They took a seat at the picnic table and Tony grabbed the wine coolers he had smuggled in his backpack. They were enough to make the evening a little fun but wouldn't get them a DUI or hauled off for public drunkenness.

"So since you had a pretty embarrassing moment in my office. I will tell you about my most embarrassing moment." Rene offered.

"It can't be any worse than getting a hard-on in a therapists office, with your seven year old daughter present." Tony argued.

"Maybe not but it's pretty bad. When I was in the fifth grade I lived out every kid's nightmare and lived next-door to my teacher and this wasn't a Mr. Feeny thing. This was Miss. Harris, she was about a thousand years old with skin that resembled a cheap CGI reptile and hair that probably hadn't been washed or brushed since the depression. Oh and she was mean, or at least she seemed mean. The rumor was that she had been married once but she was so mean that her husband went back to World War Two. What was worse was she was my grandma's best friend and she insisted that Betty was just a nice old lady." Rene explained.

"How is having a mean teacher embarrassing?" Tony asked.

"Let me finish." Rene laughed.

"Go ahead." Tony replied.

"Well anyway Miss. Harris had this old chihuahua. A real nervous one that gave them all a bad name. He just shook, barked, and peed on himself. He was a lot like Miss. Harris actually. Anyway one day I was particularly mad at Miss. Harris and spent about half of recess vowing revenge on her. That afternoon I was riding my bike and Roosevelt ran out in front of me. I swerved to avoid him but the damn dog still had a heart attack. Naturally Miss. Harris was devastated. Didn't care that I broke my arm. Anyway the next day I come in with my arm in a sling and my face all road burned. It was really pathetic. About an hour into a day Miss. Harris left in tears. I guess the sub told everybody about Roosevelt while I was in the enrichment room. Well at recess everybody was asking about my arm. Before I got the chance to answer Wilfred Thirston Hollace the third AKA brown nosed Willy. Butted in and told the entire playground that I had broken my arm murdering Miss. Harris' dog. Well the substitute and principal didn't know the full story. Just that Roosevelt had died. So I ended up in Circle which was our progressive guidance counselors treatment for all the troubled kids. When they asked me what I did. I told the truth. Not realizing Miss. Harris was behind me. So now she thought I had killed Roosevelt. I did my counseling and then it all seemed to go away. Until that summer. We were at the fair and they had a table from the local animal shelter. My mom said she was thinking about getting me a dog. Well my grandma aka Betty's bestie. Said right into the PA system. No Dana don't buy Rene a dog. She murdered the teachers dog. All because she's a retard who can't read. The entire school was there and retard still flew back then." Rene explained.

"Oh Rene I am sorry." Tony apologized.

"Don't apologize" Rene insisted.

"Is it funny now?" Tony asked.

"No but Miss. Harris is dead and I am a respected shrink." Rene replied.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Rene knows what it's like to be humiliated. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Meeting The Family

Tony and Rene had been together for a full month now. They were growing strong and madly in love with each other. So much that Tony was already looking at rings. He had been wanting to take it slow with Julie and not even in the market for a spare toothbrush. With Rene he was eager to share his life with her. He wanted their two families to become one. Rene had already met Tali but now it was time for Tony to meet Rene's daughter Ava. They had decided to meet at the park and Rene had told Ava they were meeting so Tony could photograph Ava for her adoption shoot. Tony came to the park with his photography gear in hand and Tali safe in the care of Gibbs. He soon found Rene and Ava sitting at a bench under one of the pavilions.

"Ava this is, Tony. He will be doing our adoption shoot." Rene introduced.

"Hello!" Ava cried.

"It is wonderful to meet you Ava." Tony replied.

"Mama Rene said you have a daughter. Where is she?" Ava asked.

"Ava" Rene warned.

"I left her at home so that I could focus on the shoot." Tony explained.

"Oh OK!" Ava cried.

* * *

Tony led Ava to his favorite place to shoot. The background was the playground and the foreground was a series of bushes that separated the children and family section of the park, from the adult section. He instructed Ava to stand in the best place and began to take pictures. First just standing then kneeling, then sitting cross-legged on the grass. Once he was satisfied he decided to take a minute to get to know Ava. Before calling Rene over to finish the shoot.

"So Ava what is your favorite color?" Tony asked.

"Red" Ava replied.

"What do you like about America so far?" Tony asked.

"The burgers. I mean we had burgers in Africa and even fast food places. I didn't live in one of those orphanages you see on the TV. We had nice things but man here. Here there are burger and pizza places on every block. Their are three just five miles from my house." Ava explained.

"Is that so?" Tony laughed.

"Oh it is" Ava replied.

"What is your favorite subject in school?" Tony asked.

"Recess" Ava replied.

"That was my favorite too but what do you like to learn?" Tony asked.

"History" Ava replied.

"What part of history?" Tony asked.

"When the people like me fought to have the same rights as people like you. That is what we are studying now." Ava explained.

"Ah yes civil rights. That was sure an interesting time." Tony replied.

"Were you alive then?!" Ava gasped.

"Ava!" Rene gasped.

"No I was not but I learned about it in school. Just like you did." Tony replied.

* * *

After finishing the shoot Rene sent Ava off to the playground. Tony and Rene walked over to a shady area of the park. They were close enough to watch Ava play but far enough away they could talk privately. Tony had his hand in Rene's and was looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I told her we were dating." Rene admitted.

"How does she feel?" Tony asked.

"She loves you." Rene replied.

"She certainly is adapting." Tony commented.

"Oh yeah. She missed Africa for about a week and just when I had learned recipes and how to practices daily customs. She decided to go on full on American girl. I spent two hours making a traditional African dish for her lunch. Well I pick her up and find out she traded that lunch for a big mac and fries." Rene explained.

"She was really excited about all the food." Tony recalled.

"She is but I am trying to cook more. I want her to be healthy and I could use to eat a little better myself." Rene explained.

"I can give you a few recipes." Tony offered.

"I would love that." Rene replied.

"So when do you want to get the girls together?" Tony asked.

"I am having a welcome party for Ava and her classmates on Saturday at four. Would you mind bringing Tali a little early?" Rene asked.

"No that sounds good. Do I need to bring any gifts?" Tony asked.

"Either a small gift or a donation to Ava's orphanage in her name." Rene explained.

"Are both OK?" Tony asked.

"If you can swing it." Rene replied.

* * *

Before leaving the park Tony and Rene made plans for their next date. They were hoping and praying the girls would get along and they could move forward. Tony was madly in love with this woman and she felt the same way about him. They were even considering moving in together. Tony's place was bigger and a more central location. That is where they would reside until they could find a place for just the two of them.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked.

"Great" Tony replied.

"How's the kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Ava? She's great. She is funny and smart a lot like Tali actually." Tony replied.

"Any plans to get them together?" Gibbs asked.

"Rene is having a party for Ava on Saturday and I am going to bring Tali a little early. That way they can get to know each other." Tony explained.

"And what if they hate each other?" Gibbs asked.

"Rene and I are pretty serious. So they are going to get used to each other." Tony explained.

"Good luck with that." Gibbs replied.

* * *

That night it was just Tony and Tali in their house. Tali was working on her homework and Tony was having a hard root-beer at the table. He didn't feel comfortable getting drunk around his daughter but he would have a drink or two in the evenings.

"On Saturday we are going to a party." Tony announced.

"Adult or fun?" Tali asked.

"Fun" Tony replied.

"Who for?" Tali asked.

"Remember Rene? The doctor who saw you when Dr. Sheppard was gone?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Tali replied.

"Well she just adopted a seven year old from Africa and they are having a welcome/get to know you party. We will be going." Tony explained.

"Rene is your girlfriend?" Tali asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"So I guess you are getting married." Tali commented.

"We might" Tony replied.

"So you just want me to get along with this girl as a sister right? Not a friend?" Tali questioned.

"I suppose. Why don't you want to be friends?" Tony asked.

"I don't want anymore friends. I don't want to replace Tori." Tali admitted, before rushing upstairs saying something about bedtime.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tali and Ava get along? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. No Room For New Friends

Saturday arrived and Tony was excited to introduce Tali to Ava. He knew that nobody could ever replace Victoria but Tali deserved to have a good friend. Even if Ava did not make the cut of best friend. Tali at least needed somebody to spend her time with. It broke Tony's heart to see his daughter so lonely and lost. Ever since Tori died. All Tali wanted to do was sit around the house and play with her Tori doll. He prayed that Ava would be the thing to bring her out of her funk.

"Do I have to go?" Tali whined.

"Yes you do." Tony insisted.

"Why?" Tali questioned.

"Because I said so." Tony retorted.

"That's the oldest one in the book." Tali scoffed.

"An oldie but a goodie." Tony insisted.

* * *

The pavilion at the park was decorated in black and pink zebra print. Fifteen children sat around the benches. With Ava in the center. She wore a bright yellow and green dress. A stack of presents was on one table and food lined another. There was a huge sheet cake with Africa on one side and America on the other. A large heart with Ava's face on it sat in the middle. It was clear that Rene had spared no expense to make this day great. Tony looked down at the awkwardly large gift in his arms. Tony couldn't afford a fancy gift but Jethro had come through for him, as always. In three days the former Marine had constructed a lovely chest, he had even carved "Africa" in the lid. Truly it was one of the most amazing things Tony had ever seen. Tony set the gift on the ground and ushered Tali over to where Ava was sitting.

"Ava, this is Tali, Tali, this is Ava." Tony introduced.

"Hello Tali I hear we may be sisters. So you can be my best friend." Ava cried.

"I do not want a best friend." Tali scoffed.

"Mommy that girl is a racist!" A small black boy cried.

"She's not a racist! Just because she does not want to be her friend. Does not make her a racist. Maybe she already has a best friend." A tall red headed girl argued.

"Don't bring up Donald Trump! He makes my parents yell!" A gangly boy with giant glasses begged.

"Donald Trump is a sexy beast!" An heavy set blonde girl declared.

"We are seven! We shouldn't care about race or politics! And we certainly should not think that anybody is a sexy beast." Ava cried.

"But she doesn't want to be your friend and it's cause you are black." The boy insisted.

"She doesn't want to be my friend, because her old best friend just died. She is not ready to have a best friend yet. I just got over excited cause I got to eat the mistake cake." Ava explained.

"What's a mistake cake?" The nervous boy asked.

"It's like this one but Africa looked like something bad." Ava explained.

"What's bad about Africa?" The first boy asked.

"It looked like a body part men cover with their underwear." Ava explained.

"Ewww!" The kids cried in unison.

* * *

Lucky for Rene, seven year olds got distracted pretty easily. Before long racial issues and Donald Trump were forgotten, and the children's faces were covered in icing. Before long they were racing around the park heped up on sugar. All except for Tali. She had climbed to the top of the jungle gym and was refusing to get down. Before long Rene had climbed up the ladder and was sitting beside the girl she hoped would one day be her step-daughter.

"Sorry I made everybody fight." Tali apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It seems everybody fights all the time now days but I guess we are all angry and it's time to explode. Hopefully it will settle down soon." Rene explained.

"Is Ava mad?" Tali asked, ignoring Rene's philosophy.

"No she understands." Rene assured.

"I just don't want another friend. I don't want to replace Tori." Tali explained.

"You will never replace Tori. That being said it is OK to take things slow and Ava will be waiting for you to be ready." Rene explained.

"I won't ever be ready." Tali whispered.

* * *

Tony was disappointed in Tali for her behavior at the party but at the same time understood everything. He remembered his own pain after Kate died. He had not wanted to be close to Ziva, because he felt she was replacing Kate. There was also the resentment of the Ari team but a couple other Probies had been floated by Gibbs' team and Tony had felt the same way about all of them. Even Paula, God rest her soul.

"I wish you had been nicer to Ava. She really wants to be close to you." Tony stated.

"Am I in trouble?" Tali asked.

"No but I do want you to apologize to Ava and Rene. We will also be discussing this in therapy this week." Tony explained.

"They will just tell me I have to replace Tori." Tali whispered.

* * *

Tony turned to comfort his daughter and that was all it took. He didn't even see the car coming. It all happened so fast. He heard the crash and the next thing he knew he was lying in a stretcher in a hospital hallway. His neck was in a brace and his leg was killing him. He was soon wheeled into a room and carefully placed onto a bed.

"Do you remember what happened?" A doctor asked.

"A car hit us head on. No wait we were t-boned." Tony recalled.

"I am glad you are remembering. That is a good sign. We are waiting to take you up for an MRI. We were actually on the way when you woke up but there was an emergency and we had to bump you back a bit. You have a broken leg but it isn't too serious and should heal up without complication." The doctor explained.

"What about the neck brace?" Tony questioned.

"It is a precaution." The doctor replied.

"My daughter, Tali DiNozzo. How is she?" Tony asked.

"I am afraid that Tali took the brunt of the crash. She has several broken bones the most serious of which, is a severe head injury. She is currently in a coma. Beyond that I do not know." The doctor explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tali be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Hang On

Tony was filled with dread and guilt. His little girl may be dying and it was entirely his fault. He had failed her. He should have talked to her later. If he hadn't of been distracted. He would have seen the car and been able to react. If he had been able to react. Then his girl would be OK. He had minor injuries. Nothing that would effect his life but Tali had grave injuries. More likely than not he would be burying his girl. If she were to survive. It was almost impossible that she would escape without some form of permanent damage. His life was turned on it's axis, and it was entirely his fault. What was worse. He was still under observation and could not see Tali in Intensive Care. Gibbs had come but Tony was still waiting on the update. Moments like this Tony really wished that Jimmy was still alive. He was in desperate need for his best friend. He knew that Tali was desperate for her best friend as well. So desperate that it would not surprise Tony if she decided to leave him forever. His heart was breaking but he knew that his daughter had been in pain for a long time now. Tali's death was the last thing he wanted but if it would free her from the mental and physical anguish she had suffered since Tori had left them. He would be more than understanding.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs stood over the hospital bed of his granddaughter. The doctors were not offering much hope and he had no idea what to tell Tony. How did you tell somebody their child was dying? How did you cope with such a horrible outcome? He looked down at Tali. She looked identical to Ziva. If she died. It would be like losing Ziver all over again. It would be even worse for Tony. He knew that Tali was hurting but she still needed to fight. She needed to fight and stay with her father. The family could not take another loss like this one. When they lost Tori Palmer they had lost Jimmy as well, and Jethro knew it would be the same. If they lost Tali. First they would lose her and then they would lose Tony. It was an endless cycle of grief and suffering. Jethro had ordered life before and he saw no reason not to do it again now.

"Tali, it's me. Your grandpa Gibbs. I know you are hurting and missing your friend but you need to pull through. Your Abba needs you and I need you as well. Please just fight. You do not have my permission to die. Got that? You do not have my permission to die." Jethro ordered.

* * *

Tony was finally released after eight o'clock. Of course he had missed the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit's visiting hours but they promised he could see her in the morning. He was outraged that they had kept him so long but apparently his blood pressure was too high to release him. It was ridiculous in Tony's mind. It's not like he was going to leave the hospital. He was going to be in the Intensive Care Unit of the pediatric ward. Probably one of the better places you could collapse. There were carts of life saving equipment every few feet. Instead they had trapped him in a miserable ER room. Where he was forced to be denied access to his daughter. His heart was broken and he found himself parked in his wheelchair, outside of the PICU. Just watching through the window. Hoping against hope that a nurse would take pity on him and let him go in and visit his baby girl. He was on the brink of giving up. When the door opened and a kind looking nurse stepped out in front of him.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My daughter is in in there." Tony replied.

"I am sorry." The nurse apologized.

"We were in an accident today. I haven't been able to see her. I know it's late but may I please see her? It may be the last time. Please?" Tony begged.

"I am sorry but I cannot let you in, these children need their rest. I can check on your daughter and give an update but that is the best I can do." The nurse apologized.

"Her name is Tali DiNozzo." Tony sighed.

"I will be right back." The nurse replied.

* * *

No luck and Tony was back to waiting. He hated that he could not see his girl but he understood the logic. Not every kid in the PICU was in a coma and they all needed peace and rest. He ached not being able to be with his girl but he had to respect the other children. He did all he could. Which was pace the hall and wait for news on his baby girl. Praying that the news would not leave him with the desire to throw himself off of the building.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" The nurse called.

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"No change, still very critical. Unless there is a drastic downturn. We will not be able to know anymore until morning." The nurse explained.

"When can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Eight o'clock in the morning. Eleven hours from now. Now you get some rest." The nurse ordered.

"I'll try" Tony replied, completely defeated.

* * *

Tali was in a beautiful place. For the first time in months she was not miserable and she could even see her best friend. Tori and her had a wonderful time running around, playing, and catching up. Out of the blue, Tali got a strange feeling all over. Tori stood and raced to her side. A jolt shot through Tali's heart and she could hear her father shouting her name. Another jolt, more shouting. That's how it played out for the next five minutes. Jolts and shouting, jolts and shouting, jolts and shouting.

"Tori? What's happening?" Tali asked.

"Tali you have to go back." Tori explained.

"I don't want to go back." Tali sniffed.

"I know but if you don't go back now. You can never go back. Not ever. I had to learn the hard way and you saw what it did to my dad. I am sorry." Tori explained.

"But I miss you." Tali sniffed.

"I never left." Tori replied.

"Tori!" Tali cried, as she was suddenly pulled away.

"Goodbye Tali don't ever forget me but make new friends. You deserve to be happy and you will be happy without me. I promise." Tori explained.

"OK" Tali sniffed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tali listen to Tori? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Healing

In Tali's hospital room the doctors were working desperately to bring her back to life. Tony had his face buried in Jethro's chest, he gripped the older man's shirt so tightly the fabric was tearing. He could not bear it if his daughter died. If it were his fault that she was gone. Jethro had his hand gently placed on Tony's back. He was trying to whisper reassurances but it was falling on deaf ears.

"One more shock and then we are calling it!" One of the doctors declared.

"Oh God!" Tony cried burying his face deeper and finally separating the fabric on Jethro's shirt.

* * *

The doctors slammed the paddles hard into Tali's chest. The girl's small body jerked violently and then shuddered. Her eyes fluttered and she released a small cough. Her heart monitor started out slow at first and then picked up to a normal pace. The doctors hung up the paddles but only pushed the crash cart just outside the door. Tali's main physician for the night stepped into the girls room, a clipboard tightly gripped between his fingers.

"Tali can you hear me?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Yes" Tali replied.

"What is your full name?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"Tali Jennifer DiNozzo" Tali replied.

"And your birthday?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"June third two thousand and fourteen" Tali replied.

"Very good" Dr. Jackson replied.

* * *

Tali was able to answer almost every question flawlessly. She was hung up on the date and the President but both had easy explanations. Tali had been in a coma for two days by the time she was asked these questions and most seven year olds would have trouble identifying the President. Still the road to recovery would be long. Tali was suffering from headaches and double vision. She also was struggling to move her legs and claimed that her broken arm did not hurt. The doctors would be running more tests in the morning and had attempted to reassure Tony. There was no reassuring the parent of a possibly paralyzed child. He was racked with fear. Tali had already been through so much she did not deserve this, as well.

"Has Tali improved any?" Jethro asked.

"She still can't move anything and her arms are tingly but she didn't feel any stimuli." Tony explained.

"It's only been a few hours and they are making excellent progress." Jethro offered.

"But what if they can't help her?" Tony asked.

"She can still live a full life and there is all kinds of adaptive equipment now days." Jethro explained.

"I know but it shouldn't be this way! The kid already lost her mom, best friend, even her uncle! She doesn't deserve to lose use of her limbs as well." Tony rambled.

"Don't ever lose hope DiNozzo. If Tali is paralyzed she needs you to have hope. She needs to cling to your hope. Kids feed off that stuff." Jethro explained.

"I know but it's still not fair." Tony whispered.

* * *

Tony was back in Tali's hospital room. His leg was killing him but he did not want any pain meds. He wanted to be at his full attention for his girl. Tali was sleeping now and she just looked so peaceful. He wondered what the future held for her and how they would handle it. Times like this he really wished that Ziva were still around. She would talk them down and offer reassurances. She would be speaking with professionals and looking into therapies for Tali. He knew that he should be doing those things but he was scared to death of the prospect of his daughter being paralyzed.

"I heard our girl woke up today." Rene commented, stepping into Tony's room.

"She did" Tony replied.

"You don't sound very excited. Is everything alright?" Rene asked.

"She can't feel her limbs. She has tingling in the arms but she can't move them and she doesn't feel anything." Tony explained.

"If it helps tingling is a good sign. Just give it time." Rene replied.

"It's hard to have hope right now." Tony confessed.

"Take stock in the good. Be glad she is awake and talking to you. Be glad her memory and awareness have not been effected. Give it a few more days and hope for the best. I can even go down to the chapel with you. If you would like. No matter what happens, Tali has love and at the end of the day. That is all you need." Rene explained.

"I just want my girl to be well." Tony whispered.

"And she will be paralyzed or not, she will be." Rene vowed.

* * *

Rene and Jethro were doing their best to keep him afloat but Tony was still losing hope. He hated that his daughter was facing so many complications. They were going into day two and things had not improved. At least not as much as Tony would have hoped. The tingling sensation was worse and Tali felt heat but nothing else. It was a definite improvement. A major improvement actually but it wasn't enough for Tony. He just wanted his daughter to move her limbs. He wanted this nightmare to just end already. Tony had spent the morning and afternoon in his daughter's room, even though she remained asleep throughout the day. Just after three in the afternoon. Tali opened her beautiful green eyes and looked into his. She let out a whimper and Tony reached out to comfort her. Tali reached out and took his hand. Tony was in shock. He just sat there shaking from disbelief. He was sure this was not real. He was sure that had just fallen asleep and this was all his dream. He was shaking and crying. He must have been crying harder than he thought. Because the next thing he knew, Tali's room was flooded with nurses and doctors.

"Is Tali alright?" Nurse Bev asked.

"She moved her arm." Tony replied, still shaking.

"Are you sure?" Bev asked.

* * *

Bev walked over to Tali's bed side. She pricked her with a needle and then she held heat to Tali's arm. The girl let out a soft whimper every time. They tested the reflexes and everything was perfect.

"Alright Tali, now can you move your legs?" Bev asked.

"No but they are tingling." Tali replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Tali regain use of her legs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Recovery

Tali regaining feeling in her arms was nothing short of a miracle but she was still not feeling in her legs. The doctors had assured Tony that she could still regain feeling. The tingling was a good sign but still nothing was for sure. Meanwhile Jethro was assuring him that Tali could and would still live a full life. Tony knew all of those things but the fear was still there. No parent wanted their child to be disabled or to suffer in anyway. Life was full of suffering but the bad parts were dictated by how you lived it. He was already giving Tali the best life and would see to it that she did everything she could. He spent the next day by her side hoping that she would regain the feeling.

"I want to talk to Tali." Delilah announced from the doorway.

"It may not be permanent." Tony reminded.

"Still I want to talk to her." Delilah replied.

"Is it bad that I am scared?" Tony asked.

"Not at all. Everybody gets scared when a loved one is faced with a life long disability." Delilah assured.

"So it's not ignorant?" Tony asked.

"No ignorance would be thinking she would only be a burden." Delilah assured.

* * *

Delilah rolled herself into Tali's room and then Tony stepped out. Tali looked over at her guest. She had known Delilah and Tim pretty well but was never as close to them as she was to the Palmer's still they always gave good presents and Delilah used to give her rides in her wheelchair. Tali knew that she may be in a wheelchair from now on but was really hoping it would not be true. She could not imagine not being able to run anymore or having to give up her second story room. None of the first floor rooms had such a good view of the tree. Tori and her had always vowed they would climb that tree. They had tried a couple times but always ended up chickening out or getting caught.

"Hello Tali" Delilah greeted.

"Hi" Tali replied.

"I thought I would pop by and talk to you." Delilah explained.

"So I guess I am paralyzed." Tali sighed.

"They don't know yet but still I've been meaning to come by." Delilah replied.

"I know not to feel sorry for myself." Tali insisted.

"That's good but you you have any questions?" Delilah asked.

"Will I still be able to go to school?" Tali asked.

"Your school is accessible. You may have to switch classrooms but it is accessible." Delilah explained.

"Will I still be able to play on the playground?" Tali asked.

"I know a special playground I can take you to." Delilah replied.

"Will I still be able to have children?" Tali asked.

"I did but for your daddy's sake. I would not worry about that for a while." Delilah laughed.

* * *

Tali did feel a little better after her talk with Delilah but she was still scared. She did not want to have to be in a wheelchair. She wanted to be OK. She wanted this to have never happened. Maybe it was her punishment for being so mean to Ava. Tori was right. She really did have to move on and make new friends. Even if Tori hadn't of died. It didn't hurt anybody to have more than one friend. Ava was a really nice girl who had, had a pretty hard life. Tali of all people should have been kind understanding to her. Surely she had brought this on herself. She was suffering for being a bully. Delilah had tried to reassure her but she did not deserve reassurance. She deserved to be paralyzed and any other pain this may throw her.

* * *

Tony was grateful to Delilah for talking to his daughter. He only wished he could have been there to hear the story. He had noticed that Tali had seemed down ever since Delilah had left. He wondered what she had said. What had depressed her so badly. He wondered if he should be angry with Delilah or if Tali was just particularly emotional on that particular day.

"Did something Delilah say something that upset you?" Tony asked.

"No she was very helpful." Tali sighed.

"Then what is wrong?" Tony asked.

"Is what happened to me my fault?" Tali asked.

"Why would you think that?" Tony questioned.

"Because I was so mean to Ava." Tali replied.

"No Tali the accident was not your fault and you were not mean to Ava. You were just confused and hurting. I was too harsh with you. I should have never forced you to go to that party. If I hadn't done that you would not be here. We would not have been on the road." Tony explained.

"The party would have ended on time if I had been nice." Tali countered.

"Oh Tali" Tony whispered, pulling his daughter close.

"Daddy" Tali replied.

"Tali!" Tony gasped.

"What's wrong?" Tali asked.

"You just moved over to me." Tony explained.

"Yeah so?" Tali asked.

"You moved with your legs!" Tony cried.

"I did?" Tali questioned.

"You did!" Tony cried.

* * *

The doctors were called in and tests were run. Tali had use of her right leg but the left one remained paralyzed. She also stated the left leg did not have the tingling feeling. Her left leg was probably forever paralyzed but she could learn to live with that. She may not even need the wheelchair. She would need aides to walk but she would have a great deal more independence. Tony was relieved but hurt. That was the feeling he'd had for so long but he was grateful for all the progress. Tali had first quadriplegia, then paraplegia, now she was facing unilateral paralysis.

"So what did the doctor say?" Tali asked.

"You are paralyzed unilaterally." Tony explained.

"Will it go away?" Tali asked.

"Most likely no." Tony replied.

"What does it mean?" Tali asked.

"Your left leg is paralyzed but you will be able to walk with either a cane or crutches. You may need a walker at first but you will be back to your old self before you know it. Just with a few new accessories." Tony explained.

"Are they ugly?" Tali asked.

"They come in just about any color." Tony assured.

* * *

 **A/N: It won't be easy for Tali but it could have been so much worse. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Rehabilitation

Three days later, Tali was moved to a rehab facility. Tony was able to stay in a small apartment just off of campus. Tali would be in the hospital for at least a week and it was an hour drive. Even if Tali did only stay for a week. That was still fourteen hours of drive time on Tony's part. The gas would add up and his car was needing some work. Work he had put off while dealing with Tori and Jimmy's deaths and Tali's issues. Tony was praying the rehab would work and Tali would finally be on the road to recovery. There was a chance that Tali would regain use of her leg. Though that would come after years of intensive physical therapy. Tali would suffer a lot for this but if it would give her total mobility, it would all be worth it.

"Is it going to hurt?" Tali asked as Tony wheeled her down to her first therapy session.

"It is going to hurt a lot but it will be worth it." Tony assured.

"What if my leg stays paralyzed?" Tali asked.

"Well it still needs to be as strong as possible so that you can stay healthy." Tony explained.

"It's going to hurt. I don't want to hurt." Tali sobbed.

"Tali listen to me. You are the strongest person I have ever met. You are going to get through this and even if it takes years. You are going to get full use of your leg back but if you want to do that. You are going to have to work as hard as you can in therapy." Tony explained.

"What if I can't?" Tali asked.

"Tali, listen to me. You will." Tony vowed.

* * *

Tali did great in her first session and Tony could not have been more proud. He watched through a two way mirror, in a small room outside the therapy room. The room was the only place parents were allowed to watch the sessions. Unless they were learning to assist their child in home therapies. After the session Tali had to walk as far back to her room as she could. Tony admitted that it killed him to see her struggle so much. Even though he knew she had to push herself and struggle, if she wanted to regain the use of her leg. Tali made it just half way to her room before she could walk no further. The therapist helped her into the wheelchair and pushed her down the hall. Tali was soon back in her room and it was just her and Tony again.

"You did great." Tony commented.

"I couldn't make it to my room." Tali commented.

"You walked halfway back on your first day. After two hours of intensive therapy. That is a hell of a lot better than most people do." Tony explained.

"I want to be better. I want to do better." Tali replied.

"Do the best you can. That is all you can do." Tony replied.

"Tali would make me walk." Tali commented.

"Tori can be your inspiration but do not use her to overwhelm yourself." Tony explained.

"I just want to be OK." Tali replied.

"And you will." Tony promised.

* * *

After visiting hours had ended. Tony left the hospital to meet Rene for a short date. This would be one of the first times they had seen each other since the accident. Tony didn't have time for romance, while caring for a hospitalized child and Rene didn't have time to hang out at a hospital. Between her job and caring for her own child. Today however Rene had gotten a sitter for Ava and met Tony at the diner. They sat together in the back booth and both ordered the Double Decker burger and extra fries.

"How did Tali do today?" Rene asked.

"She did great." Tony replied.

"I am so glad." Rene replied.

"She is having a hard time. She thinks she should be able to master this in one day. She refuses to accept that it can take years." Tony explained.

"That's a common thing for patients going through rehab. The more stubborn the patient the harder it is to convince them it takes time." Rene explained.

"Tali makes her mom look easy going and Ziva was the most stubborn person I have ever met. Until Tali." Tony explained.

"That is good and bad, and it will be BAD for you when she hits the teen years." Rene explained.

"Is there a way to keep her in a coma through those years?" Tony asked.

"Is it possible? Yes. Is it morally appropriate? No." Rene replied.

"I know and to think this is after she came out of a coma." Tony laughed.

"It's a good sign you are laughing." Rene pointed out.

"Gibbs would slap me on the head if he heard that." Tony replied.

"Well Gibbs isn't here." Rene replied.

* * *

Tali lay awake in her bed. Everybody said that she was doing great but she did not feel it. She was sure that she was failing at her job. She sighed and rolled herself over. She thought of how rolling was how she knew she could use her arms and later her one leg. She rolled and rolled but still felt nothing. She would soon be fitted for a brace and a crutch. The braces were ugly brown and gray, brown and black, or brown, and white. Her crutch however could be any color she wanted. She knew from the start that her crutch would be red. Red had always been her favorite color. She wasn't sure if it was her own choice or if it was because her dad was so obsessed with Ohio State. In either case her crutch would be red and maybe that would make it suck less.

"You should get some sleep. You have an early therapy session." A nurse commented as she checked the rooms at the end of her shift.

"Can't sleep thinking." Tali yawned.

"Five, four, three, two, and one." The nurse counted, as Tali fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Tali is accepting of her fate. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Moving On Part 2

Tony moved Tali's bedroom downstairs. At least temporarily until she had a little more strength. She did great in therapy and had been fitted for her braces and crutches. Tony had found a company that made designer braces for children. His insurance did not cover the specialty braces but Tony did not mind paying out of pocket. Tali's braces were red and bright yellow. That had been Tori's favorite color. She had even put bright yellow stickers on her red crutch. Mentally Tali was doing far better than she was and Tony was hoping to reintroduce her to Ava. She had been home now for three days and settled in well. Though she did miss her old room. She was eating better since being home and Tony thought she was doing better in therapy.

"Alright you have physical therapy at one and I have a photography session at three but other than that we are free. Anything you want to do?" Tony explained.

"Go for a walk?" Tali suggested.

"You have to take it easy but I don't see why we couldn't do a walk around the block." Tony replied.

"Can we go to the park?" Tali asked.

"My session as at the park." Tony replied excitedly.

* * *

Tony went and grabbed a cup of coffee while Tali was at therapy. Leaving her still was not easy but now that she was just building strength and adjusted. She really did not need him to watch anymore. He was just downstairs in the lobby if she did need him. He was just finishing his cup and getting ready to go pick Tali up. When he ran into Rene and Ava.

"Tony?" Rene called.

"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?" Tony asked.

"One of my patients has therapy here and since his little brother is sick. I offered to give him a ride. Ava has a check-up down the street anyway." Rene explained.

"Ah well Tali has her first outpatient session." Tony replied.

"How is she doing? Sorry for not calling or visiting. Both me and Ava got sick and then my cousin was in the hospital and I had her kids for a few days. Thank God it was just a false alarm but the past week has felt like a year." Rene explained.

"Tell me about it." Tony laughed.

"Sorry you are the last person I shouldn't complain to you. After all you've been through." Rene apologized.

"No it's fine. Sounds like you've had a rough time. You mentioned Ava going to the doctor. Is she still sick?" Tony asked.

"No it's an eye exam. Her teacher says she is straining to see the board. It may just be that her desk is at an odd angle but she needs to be checked out none the less." Rene explained.

"She's at the age where she may start having issues." Tony commented.

"I know" Rene replied.

"How's Tali?" Ava asked.

"She is doing great but a little frustrated." Tony replied.

"Can I see her?" Ava asked.

"Maybe later. I will see how she is after the session. I do have a photography job at the park. It was three but they rescheduled til four. So if Ava is done and Tali is up for it you are more than welcome to join us." Tony offered.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Rene replied.

* * *

Tali was feeling up to going to the park. So Tony called Rene and Ava who said they would get there when they could. Tony was desperately hoping that things would go better between Tali and Ava this time around. Tali did not seem to be missing Tori so much since she woke up. At least she was not expressing it as much. Tony was desperately rooting for the girls to get along. He was going to marry Rene regardless but everything would be so much easier if the children would just get along.

"Rene and Ava are joining us. You don't have to be best friends but you have to at least be friendly. Say hello and how are you. Standard manners." Tony explained.

"She won't be my best friend." Tali insisted.

"But you will be polite." Tony reinforced.

"Yes sir" Tali replied.

"That's my girl." Tony replied.

* * *

Rene and Ava arrived just as Tony was finishing his session. It was close to six but Rene decided the girls could play for a little while. Rene and Tony went and sat on a bench. While Tali and Ava stood near the playground. Tali still had to take it easy but the doctors had cleared her to use at least some playground equipment.

"Hi Tali how are you?" Ava asked.

"I am OK. How are you?" Tali replied.

"I am good." Ava replied.

"Sorry about before." Tali apologized.

"It's OK" Ava replied.

"I just am not ready to replace Tori." Tali explained.

"Do not worry about it. I guess I came on too strong. it's just. I had to leave all my friends when I came here. I know it's not the same but I lost friends too." Ava explained.

"No I get that." Tali sighed.

"We don't have to be best friends but can we at least be friends?" Ava asked.

"Sure" Tali replied.

* * *

The girls played for about an hour and then Tony needed to bring Tali home. He was relieved by the change. The girls had even agreed to be friends. He knew they were seven and it may not last but it was nice to think that they may get along. He planned on asking Rene on their next date. The accident had showed him just how fragile life was. Tali and him had both gotten lucky. Tali only losing the use of one leg. When she had been so close to quadriplegia. He had gotten lucky in the sense that his leg was not as badly broken as they thought. He had recently been downgraded to a walking cast and it was a major relief. After the break in college. He had gotten pretty good on crutches and still got around great but they were harder on him than he remembered. Coming so close to losing Tali made him see just why Jimmy had died. He hadn't given up. He simply could not fight any longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony and Tali are both moving on. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	31. Wedding

Just like that two families were about to become one. Tony had asked Rene to marry him two weeks after Tali was released from the hospital and she had gratefully accepted. They had planned a simple wedding. Rene's niece had been selected as flower girl but Tali and Ava were bridesmaids. Which according to the now eight year old Tali was better. Because bridesmaid was a grown-up job. Rene's maid of honor was her half sister Andi. Tony had a hard time selecting his best man. Because he had always assumed it would be Jimmy. He must have been wearing his emotions on his sleeve the day he announced the engagement. Because not even Abby begged for the job. He did ask Gibbs but Jethro had declined. Telling Tony that he did not celebrate and that Tony would be better suited asking McGee. In the end that was who Tony selected. All that had happened fifteen months ago and now the day had finally arrived.

* * *

Tony was in the groom's dressing room at Faith Community Church. He had his suit on and now all that was left was the waiting. T-Minus half an hour until he was finally married. He was fifty and while he had been married once. The marriage had last mere hours. Before Ziva lost her battle. His first wedding day was far from ideal. Ziva was confined to a hospital bed tethered to machines and IV's. She could barely stay awake and Tony wondered if she even knew. Today was the day of his second marriage and already it was better. Rene was not lying in a hospital bed. She was awake and preparing herself. Twenty five minutes and they would officially become one. Rene would not die in his arms that night and he would not have to live with the pain for the rest of his life. Twenty minutes now. Tony heard McGee whistling the Dr. Who theme song in the next room. Tony loved McGee but McGee was not Jimmy. Fifteen minutes, Tali and Ava had just burst in the room laughing. Ava was a great girl but Tony knew Tali was missing Ava. Probably more than he was missing Jimmy even. Life was just plain unfair sometimes. Ten minutes and now Tony was starting to worry. What if he were cursed somehow and Rene did die that night. What if they became one of those tragic accident stories? Five minutes and Tony really had to relax. He convinced himself that Rene was going to be OK. Because logically she was. Thirty seconds and there was a knock on the door.

"Tony it is time to get going." McGee announced.

* * *

Rene studied herself in the mirror. She never thought she would be getting married at forty-three years of age. She never saw herself married a single father and she never thought that she would be a single mother. In half an hour she would walk down the aisle and moments later it would be official. She would become, Dr. Rene DiNozzo. Her first marriage had ended in a horrible divorce and she had sworn that she would never love again. She had made herself never want to love again. That had all changed when she met the love of her life, Tony DiNozzo. Even then she had tried to fight it. She had told herself it was not real and that it was just a school girl crush. Even after all the dates she tried to talk herself out of the relationship. It was not until she heard that their had been an accident and she did not know what would happen. She remembered how her heart raced as she rushed to the hospital. She remembered the relief at being told that Tony had only broken his leg. Then the crushing pain of knowing that Tali had been severely injured. She thought back to the long road. Starting from wondering if Tali would ever move to if she would use her legs. Finally the wondered if Tali would walk properly again. Tali's walk had improved but she still required assistance. Tali had improved by leaps and bounds over the past fifteen months. She could walk better and she laughed more. The best news was that Tali had finally let Ava be her best friend. She would forever miss Tori but she was moving on. Just the same as Tony, just the same as Ava, and just the same as Rene. The time had now come for Rene to walk down the aisle.

"You ready?" Andi asked.

"I am actually" Rene replied.

* * *

Tali sat in the front row of the church with her best friend Ava. Tali and Ava were about to be more than friends. They were about to be sisters. A long time ago Tali would have been furious by that thought but now it brought her joy. In a way it was perfect. She could still be best friends with Ava and it would never dishonor Tori's memory. Because Ava and Tali would be real sisters. Tali would always miss her friend but her heart had healed at long last. The music started and Rene made her way down the aisle. Rene stepped onto the alter and stood in front of Tony.

* * *

Tony's heart raced as the preacher read through the wedding order. It was soon time to read the vows. They had chosen the standard vows. They had thought about writing their own but decided to save that for down the road. Maybe at the first anniversary and maybe if they renewed their vows in a few years. Maybe they would just read them between the two of them.

"I do" Rene declared and just like that the DiNozzo's were married.

* * *

Three hours later the DiNozzo's were on a plane to Rome for their honeymoon. Two weeks of bliss and then home to start their lives. As the plane took off the couple envisioned the years they would have together. They were not sure if they would have babies but they had two beautiful children. They would be together through every little thing, good and bad.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will more than likely be the last. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Life Goes On

Tony and Rene were getting ready to celebrate their ten year wedding anniversary. It was a bitter-sweet occasion for the family. They were thrilled with their ten years of love but the occasion was soured by knowing Tali was days away from leaving the nest. The second eldest DiNozzo child had graduated a semester early and was getting ready to leave to attend Yale University. Ava would be joining her in the fall. The DiNozzo's were beyond proud of their daughters. Both being accepted to Yale and both getting wonderful scholarships. Tali was studying to be a neurologist specializing in brain tumors and Sheppard's' Syndrome. While Ava had discovered a passion for Forensic's Science. Now their DiNozzo's still had four kids at home. Who would not be going anywhere for awhile but that did not make it any easier. Shortly after getting married Tony and Rene had adopted a two year old boy. They wanted a boy and this child was up for adoption. David was a domestic adoption but his foster family had cared for Ava for a time after her first adoption failed. You could say that it was meant to be. On their two year wedding anniversary Rene fell severely ill and was rushed to the hospital. Shortly thereafter she was found to be pregnant with identical twins. They both ended up being boys James Richard and Jackson Christopher. A year later they decided to even out the numbers. Rene was menopausal and pregnancy offered no promises anyway. So they again seeked adoption. They were soon parents to a six month old girl whom they named Bailey. The day Bailey's adoption was finalized. Was the day they became a family.

* * *

Anxiety surged through Tali's body as she waited in the doctor's office. Her husband Brandon Jenkins sat beside her. His hand carefully gripped around hers. She had dreaded this day for a long time. Today was the day she would learn whether or not her unborn baby was affected by Sheppard's'. It was a million to one odds but Tali's entire life had been million to one odds. She had learned she was a carrier when she was nine. Brandon had been tested two years ago, just after they got married. He was unaffected but their was a still a tiny chance that the baby could be affected. There was treatment now but it was brutal and not something Tali wanted her child to endure. She advocated it for other parents but no parent wanted to watch their child suffer. Especially knowing how severe the suffering would be for them. After an eternity the doctor stepped into the room, read their file and placed it on his desk.

"Mr and Mrs. Jenkins I am proud to announce that your daughter is not affected by Sheppard's Syndrome." Dr. Franklin announced.

"That is such a relief!" Tali cried.

"Exactly what I told you." Brandon replied.

* * *

Five months later Tali was back in the hospital. This time she was there for a far happier reason. She would be delivering her daughter via an arranged C-Section. Her daughter was breech and Tali's injured hip could not take the strain of child birth. The entire family was gathered around the waiting room. Waiting for the impending arrival. There was Tony and Rene, Ava, her husband Dan, and their son Connor. David and his fiancee Cara, Jackson, Jimmy, and Bailey. Along with Brandon's parents and older brother. Tali was wheeled back for her surgery just after ten in the morning. She was given a local anesthesia and a curtain was hung over her stomach. The procedure began and about twenty minutes later she heard her daughter's cries for the first time. The child favored Tali but had her father's curly blonde hair. It was all Tali could do to let her daughter go back for the tests.

"I am proud to announce that your daughter is perfectly healthy!" Dr. James announced.

"That is wonderful." Tali replied.

* * *

Once the baby was fed and situated, the family was called into the room. It was a tight squeeze and they had to be breaking some regulation but everybody was just so excited to meet the newest addition. Connor was only two but it may as well have been decades since the last baby had arrived. Brandon had a few nieces and nephews but this was the first girl for the DiNozzo family. Tali had known the name for months, years even but had sworn to secrecy. Now the baby was born and the announcement could finally be made.

"Everybody this is Victoria Christine Jenkins." Tali announced.

The entire family had once again gathered around the hospital. Unfortunately this time it was not for a birth but rather to say goodbye. Tony's health had been going down hill for sometime now. His lungs were weakened by a case of pneumonia about ten years ago. He had been chained to an oxygen tank ever since. He had been in a nursing home since a stroke five years prior and in and out of the hospital for the past year. Still he continued to hang on. Until Rene died unexpectedly from surgery complications. Tony had deteriorated rapidly and the family made the difficult decision to let him go. He had been removed from all supports and it was a matter of time now.

* * *

Tony knew that his time was about up. Leaving his children would be hard but he had fought a long time. He desperately wanted to be reunited with not only Rene but also Ziva and the Palmer family. As well as Jethro who had been gone for nearly two decades now and Ducky who had left just before the DiNozzo's tenth anniversary.

* * *

With Rene's blessing Tony was buried next to Ziva. She knew that Tony had purchased that plot years ago to be with his first wife. Rene had wanted to be cremated and have her ashes scattered across the park anyway. Though the children to sprinkle some of the ashes over Tony's casket. So he could be with both of his wives.

* * *

It was not until her daughter's Bat-Mitzvah that Tali realized how much her daughter looked like her namesake. The teen had Tori's curly hair and crooked smile. She was all DiNozzo and Jenkins but sometimes Tali swore there was some of Tori in her.

"Are you sure you want me to where this?" Victoria asked.

"Yes I am. Your Aunt and namesake would want you to wear it." Tali replied, wiping away a tear.

"Do you still miss her?" Victoria asked.

"More than you will ever know. She is forever my best friend." Tali replied.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **A/N: Well what do you think of the ending? I may or may not publish my new story this weekend. Depends how I feel after work. Anyway thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please leave one more review.**


End file.
